Love Will Find You- New Journey Begins
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: We will be together now, No matter what! A Family Fiction! Sequel to Trio Angel's "LOVE WILL FIND YOU" Please R&R! *Chapter12Updated*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya Peoples! I am here again with a new story. It's the sequel to Trio Angel's "Love Will Find You". Seeing the reviews and excitement, we decided to showcase their life and what all comes their way and of their daughter.**

 **Commencing from where she left…..**

 **Happy Reading!**

On Vinay's insistence, Ruhana realized that her happiness lies not only in Bulbul but Vineet too. She finally realizes and hugs him. They united for good. Bulbul was happy to see their parents together. She turns to Vinay and hugs him….

" _Vinay Uncle, thank you..thank you so much. Agar aap mumma ko nahi samjhate toh main fir se akeli ho jati. Aur mere mummy papa bhi….Aur main mere mumma papa ko fir se nahi khona chahti. Thank you!"_

Vinay smiles and patted on her cheeks…. _"That's okay beta…I am happy…afterall ab meri nanhi dost apne mumma papa ke sath rahegi hai na?"_ he said tweaking her nose softly.

She smiled… _"Yes! Aur main toh bahut excited hoon, mumma papa ki shadi dekhne ke liye. Aap aaoge na mere mumma papa ki shadi mein?"_ she asked him innocently.

He smiled… _"ofcourse…afterall aapki mumma meri bhi dost hain."_

Bulbul smiled…. _"yayy! We will enjoy. "_ she chuckled.

Ruhana and Vineet smiled seeing her excitement. Ruhana turned to Vinay….

" _Vinay…thank you so much. Agar aap nahi hote, toh shayad aaj mujhse ek aur galti ho jaati. Apne mujhe ek galti karne se bacha liya."_

" _Ruhana, main aapka dost hoon. Aur sache dost mushkilon mein hi sath nibhate hain. Shadi ka bandhan na sahi, dosti ka rishta toh humesha rahega..hai na?"_ he asked looking at her.

She nods with a smile…. _"Haan….aur waise bhi main aap jaisa dost khona nahi chahti."_

" _Ruhana ne thik kaha Vinayji…infact, I am sorry, maine anjane mein aap par galat ilzaam lagaye aur yeh socha ki aapne bulbul ko kidnap kiya."_ Vineet said feeling guilty.

Vinay looks at him…. _"That's okay Officer….Aap apni duty kar rahe they. Agar aapki jagah main hota toh shayad main bhi yahi karta aur phir baat toh ek bachchi ki jaan ki thi…it's totally fine. Aur waise bhi main wo baat bhul gaya hoon, ap bhi bhul jaiye…."_ He smiled.

They shook their hands. Abhirika seemed happy. ABhijeet moved to Vineet…

" _Vineet…chalo…jo kaam adhura reh gaya….usey pura karo."_

Vinay turns to Vineet….

" _Officer, muhurat bhi hain aur mandap bhi…..In dooriyon ko mitane ka sahi avsar hain….Nayi shuruat karne ka waqt hain. Aaiye!"_ he pointed towards the mandap.

Vineet smiled… _"Nahi Vinayji…aaj nahi!"_

Everyone looked at him with surprise….Ruhana looked at him. He asked him..

" _par kyun Officer?"_

" _Vinayji…2 din baad Makhija ke case ki hearing hain. Jab tak us Makhija ko saza nahi ho jati, main chain se nahi baith sakta."_ He said.

" _Main samajhta hoon Officer, lekin jab mauka bhi hain toh aaj hi kyun nahi?"_ he asked.

He looked at Ruhana….. _"Kyunki shayad yahi theek rahega."_

" _Arey par aisa kyun? Mumma ki shadi toh aaj hain na…aur aaj hi aap dono ki shadi hogi."_ Bulbul said innocently holding his and Ruhana's hands.

" _Nahi beta….it's not possible today."_ He said.

" _Par kyun? Mumma bhi hain, aap bhi ho….jab sab thik hai toh aaj shadi kyun nahi ho sakti?"_ Bulbul asked stamping her feet on the ground.

" _Kyunki abhi tak papa ne apna ek vaada pura nahi kiya…."_ He said patting on her cheeks.

" _Matlab?"_ she looked at him and then looked at Ruhana…. _"Mumma, aap bolo na papa ko. I am sure wo aapki baat nahi taalenge."_ She said innocently.  
Everyone including AbhiRika, RuVi and Vinay smiled on her innocent complaint. That's when Vineet held her from her arms….

" _Kyunki papa ko kuch zaruri kaam hain. Aur phir main yeh sure karna chahta hoon ki jab main aapko aur aapki mumma ko ghar le jaun, tab ko pareshani na ho….Aur phir maine aapki mumma se vaada kiya hain ki ab main apko kuch nahi hone dunga….afterall, aapka aur aapki mumma ka dhyan mujhe hi rakhna hain na?"_ he said.  
Bulbul looked at him, understanding what he was saying, then nodded…. _"Okay, lekin only 2 days…samjhe aap…jo bhi aapko karna hain jaldi karo. I can't wait …..mujhe aapki aur mumma ki shadi dekhni hain."_ She chuckled which made them smile.

Tarika smiled….. _"Acha hain na Bulbul….mumma ki shadi ke liye special taiyari karni hain na?"_ she asked.

" _Haan Nani….bahut sari taiyari karni hain….afteralll Meri mumma ki shadi hain."_ She chuckled and hugged her.

RuVi smiled at her excitement…Vineet kept his hand on Bulbul's head and looked at Ruhana…

" _I promise ab kuch galat nahi hoga…sab sahi hoga."_

She smiled and nodded. He then turned to Bulbul….

" _Ghar chalein?"_

She glanced at him briefly and then at Ruhana…. _"Mumma, aap bhi chalo!"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Mumma baad mein aayegi."_

" _Par aap chal sakte ho na….Nanu-Nani mana nahi karenge."_ She said innocently.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Haan jaanti hoon, lekin abhi aapko papa ke saath jana padega."_ She kissed on her forehead and then asks her to leave with vineet.

She looks at her than holdsVineet's hand. He secures her small hand in his , and walked out. Ruhana watched them going, when her trance was broken by Vineet's officers Madan and Shindey..She looked at they…

" _Thank you ma'am!"_ Madan and Shindey looked at her.

" _aap dono mujhe thank you kyun bol rahe hain?"_ she asked them.

They smiled. Madan looked at her…. _"kyunki ma'am aapki wajah se humare sir bahut khush hain."_

" _us bachchi ke sath unhone muskarana seekh liya…aur….aur ab aap aa gayi hain unki life mein…varna itne saalon mein humne unka sirf ek hi roop dekha hain…."_ Shindey said.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Chinta mat kijiye….ab sab thik ho jayega."_

" _Ho hi gaya samajhiye…2 din baad us Makhija ko saza ho jayegi, aur phir aap log shanti se reh payenge."_ Madan said.

Ruhana smiles and nods….. _"ab aap dono jaiye, varna aapke ACP sahab kahin gussa na karein!"_ she said.

Madan and SHindey smiled and left. Vinay , too left, after bidding bye to the family.

Ruhana sat on the sofa, sighing and recalling the events just happened. Tarika kept her hand on her head…She looked at her mom.

" _tu khush toh hai na beta?"_ Tarika asked her.

" _Haan Mumma….ek baar ke liye laga tha ki main shayad galti karne ja rahi hu….lekin Vinay ne mujhe bacha liya. Varna main ek galti aur kar deti."_ She said.

" _Nahi beta….galti toh haalaaton ki thi. Lekin ab toh sab thik ho gaya. Bulbul bhi humare paas hi hain."_ She said.

Ruhana nods…. _"Haan mumma…..aap thik keh rahi ho. Bas wo Makhija ke case ki hearing ho jaye, fir main apni bachchi ke paas hi rahungi."_

" _Haan beta…bas apni maa papa ko maaf kar dena…..bhul jana is baat ko."_ Abhijeet said.

Ruhana looked at him….. _"Papa, maine kaha na , aap mujhe sorry mat kahiye….main samajh sakti hu. Agar main aapki jagah hoti , toh shayad yahi karti. Yahi kya kam hai ki wo door hokar bhi mere paas hi thi, wo baat alag hain ki tab wo mujhe Di kehti thi, aur ab Mumma kahegi."_ She said.

Ruhana still had tears in her eyes for all those past years but she was happy to get Vineet back and also that her daughter was alive. Now, she will be happy with them. Tarika rubbed off her tears and hugged her. Abhijeet watched them with a smile on his face. He patted Ruhana's head…

" _Beta, ab jaake aaram karo. Waise bhi bahut stress le chuki ho tum…jao."_ He said.

She smiled…. _"Han papa…aur aap aur mumma bhi aaram kijiye."_ She said.

And they moved to their rooms.

 _ **Vineet's Home..**_

He stopped the car and Bulbul rushed inside the house chuckling. She twirled around and rang the doorbell. Kakka took time to open the door . He opened the door and found Bulbul standing with hands on her waist, the serious mode on….

" _Kaka! Aapne darwaza kholne mein time kyun lagaya?"_ she questioned him,

" _Arey bitiya, wo main kuch kaam kar raha tha…"_ he replied. 

She looked at him… _"aapko pata hona chahiye tha kaka…ki bulbul aa rahi hain…..nai nai…Bulbul Aggarwal….ACP Vineet Aggarwal ki beti hu main….aur aapne itna time lagaya..very bad."_ She said showing mock anger.

Kaka looked at Vineet who was smiling looking at her.

" _Arey bitiya….gussa na karo…agli baar aisa nai hoga."_ Kaka tried to play along..

" _Nai nai…aapko saza milegi! "_ Bulbul said as she grabbed Vineet's cap from his hand and put it on her head…

" _Aur aapki saza decide karungi main."_ She said sitting on the couch.

Kaka looked at her scaredly. Vineet was smiling to see her like that. Kaka looked at her…

" _Bitiya…mujhe budhe ko saza dogi tum? "_ he asked scaredly.

Bulbul looked at him…. _"apki saza yeh hain ki….."_ She paused to look around at Kaka and Vineet, then she continued…. _"Aapki saza yeh hain ki aapko….."_ she said raising her eyebrows at him.

Kaka looked at her …. _"Kya bitiya, kya karna hoga mujhe?"_ he asked scaredly.

Bulbul studied his expressions and then started laughing looking at him….Kaka smiled looking at her. She then held his hands…..

" _Aaap darr gaye they na kaka? "_ she asked still giggling.

He patted on her cheeks…. _"Mujhe toh aadat hain is sab ki beta. Acha lekin tum mujhe kya saza dene wali thi?"_

" _Hehe! Main toh Mazak kar rahi thi Kaka. Aise hi aapko darane ke liye. "_ she giggled.

He smiled and fixed the cap on her head and patted her cheeks…. _"humesha aise hi khush raha karo."_ He blessed her and left from watched him going.

Vineet kept his hand on her head. She glanced at him and then hugged him. He smeared her head and then she said looking at him…

" _bhagwanji itne bhi bure nahi hain Papa. Unhone mujhe mere mummy papa de diye…Aur main bahut khush hoon."_ She said looking at him.

He smiled…. _"Bilkul thik kaha beta…..lekin meri princess ro kyun rahi hain?"_

She smiled and rubbed off her tears…. _"Nai…main nahi ro rahi."_

Vineet smiled…. _"acha, toh chalo, ab aaram karne ka time hain, nahi toh aapki mumma chinta karegi."_ He said.

" _Mumma toh chinta hi karti rehti hain. Maine kaha tha unhe aane ke liye, lekin unhone meri baat nahi maani."_ She said sadly .

Vineet smiled….. _"Hum mumma ko jaldi le aayenge. Abhi chalo, bahut raat ho gayi….. You must get your sleep…hai na!"_ he said.

" _Beauty sleep papa!"_ she said glaring at him and he laughed.

She chuckled and rushed to her room. Vineet called Abhijeet to ensure him that Bulbul was safe and then moved out to his room, but smiled to see the sight in front of her.

He saw Bulbul sleeping on the bed clutching a teddy he brought for her. He moved closer to have a closer look at his daughter. A small smile was playing on her lips. He softly kissed on her forehead and then looked at her ….

" _I promise Beta….ab humari life mein sirf khushiyan hi hongi. Aur ab main kuch galat nahi hone dunga, na tumhare saath aur na Ruhana ke saath."_

He glanced at her and was about to move, when Bulbul clutches his hand and sleeps keeping her head on his hand. He smiled and rested his head on the backrest, for he didn't wanted to bother his little princess.

.

 **A/N: Okay….the first chapter! You guys liked it?**

 **Everything seems okay. Vineet agrees marrying Ruhana , but after the case hearing. Ruhana also agrees. Vineet promised his daughter to bring happiness in her life. Will this small family be always happy? Or some obstacle will come again in their life?**

 **Stay tuned to knw more.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Everyone. I am back with second chapter of the story. I am happy to get the response the first season got. Hope you people too like it as the story proceed further. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the second update.**

 **Ashi- Hey….your review made my day. I will ask you to read LWFY too. You will love it for sure! And review this :* Love ya! :***

 **Happy Readinng**

 _ **Vineet's home.**_

Bulbul woke up to find that she was sleeping on her father's hand clutching it tight. Vineet was sitting beside her resting his head on the backrest. She bit her tongue…

" _Oops….meri wajah se papa ko saari raat aise baithna pada. "_

She then looked at him and held his hand calling his name softly…

" _Papa! "_

He woke up hearing her and looked at her…

" _Arey, tum uth gayi beta! "_

She smiles hugs him…. _"Good morning papa! "_

He hugged her back and then pats on her cheeks… _"Go and get ready…fir main aapko mumma ke paas chhod dunga…"_

Bulbul chuckles…. _"Okay….main ready hokar aati hoon."_

She rushed to her room, while he smiled. He too moved into the washroom. Though , he was tired of the whole day and night, yet the tiredness was away from his face with the mere fact that his love and his daughter were with him now.

 _ **Dining Room…**_

Vineet was already ready and Kaka was setting the breakfast. Bulbul rushed down the stairs…Vineet noticed her…

" _Aaram se Bulbul…..chot lag jayegi…aur agar tumhari mumma ko pata chala, toh mujhe dant padegi!"_ he said.

Bulbul giggled…. _"Hihi…aisa kuch nahi hoga Papa. Mumma toh aapse pyar krti hain na…wo apko kyun dantengi bhala!"_

" _Ab tum apni mumma ke gusse ko nahi jaanti….lekin mujhe toh darr lagta hain."_ He said making a scared face at which bulbul laughs. He smiled looking at her. Suddenly, his phone rang and Bulbul chuckles and snatches the phone from his hand…

" _Mumma ka phone hoga!"_

She said and attended the call without checking the id….

" _Hello Mumma….I missed you."_ She said innocently when she realized the voice from other side. It was Inspector Madan from the police station, She looks at Vineet and forwards the phone…

" _Apka phone hain!"_ she said sadly.

He smiles and takes the call. Bulbul sits on the dining table. Kaka looks at her and pats on her head…

" _kya hua bitiya , udaas kyun ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi kaka! Bas Mumma se gussa hoon. Unhe toh meri yaad hi nahi aati."_ She said.

" _Maine unse saath aane ke liye kaha tha lekin wo nahi maani. Aur subah se unhone mujhe phone bhi nahi kiya…very bad…main gussa hoon unse!"_ she said.

Kaka smiled on her childish complaints…he patted her head…

" _koi baat nahi bitiya , parso toh wo yahan aa hi jayengi…hain na?"_ he said.

She looked at him briefly…. _"haan, yeh bhi hain. Aaj main hi unse mil leti hoon. Aur phir taiyari bhi toh karni hain..afterall mere mumma-papa ki shadi hain."_ She chuckled.

Meanwhile, Vineet returned and both father-daughter had breakfast together. Then Vineet dropped her to Ruhana's home and went to police station.

 _ **Ruhana's Home..**_

Bulbul rushed into the house as she was happy and excited too…

" _Mummaa!"_ the voice echoed in the whole house.

Ruhana came out of her room and Bulbul hugged her tight locking her hands round her waist and hid her face in her tummy…

" _Mumma, I missed you!"_

Ruhana smeared her head and kissed on her head…. _"I missed you too."_

" _toh aapne mujhe morning mein call kyun nahi kiya?"_ she asked innocently.

" _Maine socha meri gudiya soyi hogi….toh main kyun disturb karu!"_ Ruhana said patting on her cheeks as she climbed on her bed clutching a teddy placed on the bed. She looked at Ruhana…

" _Mumma, aap abhi tak teddies se khelte ho?"_ she asked innocently.  
Ruhana smiles….. _"Haan, yeh mere best friend hain, jaise tumhare paas hain…hain na!"_ she asked.

Bulbul smiles and clutches the teddy bear tight…. _"Okay! Toh aaj se yeh mera bhi best friend hain and I am not going to share it with you."_ She said innocently and Ruhana smiled.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and Ruhana heard Tarika asking her to open the door. Asking bulbul to play in her room, she moved to open the newcomer surprised her…. She was surprised and hugged the person tightly. The other one parted the hug and looked at her…

" _Didi, kaisi ho tum?"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Main thik hoon. Tum kaisi ho? Aur akeli aayi ho?"_ she said.

" _haan Didi, mumma papa, kal aaynge! Par main aa gayi…afterall meri behen ki shadi hain."_ She said.

 _She is Nilanjana Mehra, Ruhana's sister and her only secret bearer. She even knew about what all Ruhana went through and was with her always. Today, also, she was there, as it was not only her sister's wedding, but she knew, she might need her during the wedding._

Both the sisters entered in, when Tarika came out…

" _Kaun hain beta?"_ But she stops and smiles at the girl.

Nilanjana hugs her….. _"maasi, aap kaise ho?"_

Tarika pats her cheeks…. _"Main bilkul thik hoon, finally sab kuch thik hone ja raha hain."_ She said.

Nilanajana holds her hands… _"Maine kaha tha Na maasi, sab thik ho jayega. Dekhiye, ho gaya!"_

Tarika smiles…. _"haan beta, and thanks…agar us waqt tumne Ruhana ka sath nahi diya hota toh pata nahi kya hota!"_

She looks at her… _"uffo Maasi…main apni behen ka sath nahi deti toh kaun deta…aur aap kya fir wo sab baatein leke baith gayi…aapko toh khush hona chahiye ki aapki beti ki shadi hone ja rahi hain."_

Tarika smiles… _"haan. Ruhana ki shadi ho jaye….fir mujhe meri dusri beti ke bare mein bhi sochna padega."_ She patted on her cheeks and Nilanjana blushes.

" _Han, bilkul thik kaha mumma aapne…aur apne liye jiju main khud dhundhungi."_ She winked at her sister and they shared a laughter.

" _Waise Roo….agar jijaji ke koi bhai hain toh bata do, main usse hi shaadi kar lungi. Ab jiju toh thehre tumhare, mujhe maar thodi khani hain tumse.."_ she teased her at which Ruhana first glared at her, but then they both burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Bulbul came out of the room holding the teddy bear in her hands…..

" _Mumma….kya aap mujhe room mein baitha kar kahan chali gayi…chalo na, bahut saari preparation karni hain…hum nani ke help karenge."_ She said innocently looking at her mother.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Shaadi ki taiyari nani kar lengi..tumhe kuch karne ki zarurat nahi hain."_

" _Arey , aise kaise mumma! Ab mere mumma papa ki shadi hain, kuch special toh banta hain na."_ she said looking at her.

" _Bulbul! Agar aapke liye koi kaam hoga toh main aapko bataungi."_ Ruhana said.

Bulbul stamps her feet… _"This is not fair Mumma! Mujhe bhi kuch karna hain."_

" _toh aap humse dosti karlo, hum dono bahut masti karenge."_ Nilanjana said looking at her.

Bulbul looked at her…. _"Aap kaun ho?"_

That's when Ruhana introduced her daughter to her sister. Within a few minutes, they mingled together, laughing and giggling. Ruhana smiles looking at both of them. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and Ruhana opened the door again to find her father. She let him enter in…

" _Papa, aap kahan gaye they?"_ she asked.

" _Arey kuch kaam se gaya tha beta. "_ he said as he took the water given by Tarika,

" _Waise abhijeet, sab thik se ho gaya na? "_ asked tarika.

" _han Tarika, sab thik hain. Aur tum kyun pareshan hoti ho, ab sab thik hain."_ He said.

Ruhana agreed with him… _"Haan Mumma, yeh papa ka hi vishwas tha ki sab thik ho jayega. Ab main chahti hoon ki sab thik hi chalta rahe."_

Tarika patted on her cheek… _"Ab sab thik hi hoga beta. Tu chinta mat kar."_

Ruhana smiles and they got busy. AbhiRika were busy with preparation while Nilanjana and Bulbul were making some plans out, as Ruhana could see their naughty grins. Ruhana was watching them and silently thanking god, for making everything okay. Meanwhile, Her phone rang,She rpelied…

" _Han Vineet bolo!"_

 _._

" _Kya! Lekin aise akele! I mean tum ho lekin…"_ but she paused on hearing him.

.

" _Relax Ruhana! Kuch nahi hoga. Bulbul ko sirf gawahi deni hain…Aur fir Madan aur Shindey toh rahenge hi…wohi usey safely ghar chhodenge…tumhare paas"_ he replied.

.

" _aur tum!"_ she asked.

But smiled a bit on hearing his reply…

" _Jab tak tum ho, bhala mujhe kuch ho sakta hain? Aur fir waise bhi mere paas ek nahi 2 ladies ka pyaar hain….ek tum aur ek meri Bulbul…toh bhala Bulbul ke papa ko kuch ho sakta hain?"_ he said

She smiled… _"Hona bhi nahi chahiye…..samjhe aap ACP Sahab!"_ she replied.

And then they hung the call. She smiled to herself, when Bulbul grabbed her hand..

" _uffo mumma….kitna sochti ho….idhar chalo….maine aur maasi ne bahut sare plans banaye hain.."_ she chuckles.

Ruhana smiles…. _"kaise plans?"_

Bulbul giggles… _"Aapko kyun batayein…vo mera aur maasi ka secret hain! Haina Maasi!"_ she looked at her maasi.

Ruhana smiles… _acha acha…rakho …rakhlo secrets…baad mein mumma ko hi batana padega sab kuch!"_ she said.

Bulbul giggles, but then looks at her…

" _Mumma…..aapne apni dress decide ki?"_

Ruhana smiles… _"vo toh already decided hain na!"_

" _Arey par…papa ki dress!"_ she asked. RUhana pats her cheeks…. _"papa apne liye dress khud choose kar lenge."_

Bulbul looks at her… _"nahi mumma….papa ko toh time hi nahi hain…wo kaise decide karenge….wo toh roz late aate hain!"_ she said innocently.

RUhana smiles and pulls her in a hug…. _"Aww…papa ka kaam hi aisa hain na…koi nahi, aaj sham ko wo aayenge na , toh main unse kahungi ki parso tak, wo wahi karenge, jo bulbul kahegi! Okay!"_ she smiles.

Bulbul jumps in excitement… _Yayy! Maza aayega."_

AbhiRika, Ruhana and Nilanjana smile at her excitement. The day passes in a blur, as they decided to exchange rings during the wedding ceremony , the day after. Ruhana wanted everything to be simple and her parents agreed.

.

 _ **Evening…7 Pm..**_

Everyone was chatting while Bulbul's eyes were on the clock. Ruhana smiled seeing her like that. She whispers in her ears….

" _Go and open the door, papa is about to come."_

She first glances at her and then goes to open the door, and fortunately, she saw Vineet entering the main gate. She exclaims….

" _papa!"_

And rushes to hug him. He smears her head and she looks up at him and then pulls him inside the house. She then looked at Ruhana…

" _Mumma….aap papa se jo keh rahi thi, wo bolo!"_

Tarika smiles…. _"Oho Bulbul…papa ko relax toh karne do!"_ she said as she served him water.

" _Nani…how can I relax! Papa ko toh chinta hi nahi hain…"_ she looks at him…. _"abhi mumma ko kahegi wo dhyan se sunna….nai toh main aapse baat nahi karungi."_ She said like a teacher and Vineet nodded while Ruhana laughed.

Vineet looked at Ruhana and she assures him that everything is okay! I Tarika prepared coffee while Nilanjana helped her. Vineet updated Abhijeet about the case and the way he is going to handle Bulbul to the court and back, and abhijeet was quite serious. Bulbul was watching them then turns to her masi and mumma…

" _Papa aur nanu inna seriously kyun baat kar rhe hain…..kisi ko meri chinta nai hain."_ She spoke dramatically at which they laughed. Meanwhile, Vineet turned to them and saw Bulbul laughing. He went to her…

" _Kya hua bulbul!"_ he asked.

She looked at him and then at Ruhana….

" _Mumma is saying ki kal aap kahin nahi jaoge…hume aapka dress kharidna hain….parso aapki shadi hain…bhulna mat ACP Vineet!"_ she said.

He smiled…. _"Okay! jo hukum mere aaka!"_ he bows his head in front of bulbul, which made her giggle, and then she hugged him.

After chitchats and dinner, Vineet and Bulbul stood up to leave. Bulbul again asked Ruhana to come with them , but she denied. She promised her to meet her tomorrow.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Bulbul woke up and was surprised to see some things on her bed….She called out for Vineet..

.

" _ **Papa! "**_

.

 **A/N: So what did Bulbul saw? Is everything okay?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with the new !**

 **Trio's Angel – hehhehe :p Ab jab mumma knows everything about Bulbul, toh bulbul ke papa ke bare mein pata toh hoga hi …hihihi :p ;) I love you :* Let's see sabko surprise dene wali natkhat bulbul ko kya surprise milta hain! ;) peep in!**

 **Ashi- Aww….Yeahh…Bulbul is really adorable. Thank you for the cute comment!**

 **And thank you to all the Silent readers….if ya'll wil review, I will be thankful!**

 **Happy Reading..**

 _ **Bulbul's Room…**_

Bulbul woke up to find some things on her bed. She called out for her father, but was surprised to hear someone else…

" _Kya hua Bulbul?"_

A soft voice emerged. Bulbul looked up to find her mother in front of her. She chuckled….

" _Mumma….aap yahan?"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Haan….maine socha aaj main khud apni gudiya se mil loon."_ She said as she sat on the bed.

Bulbul jumped on the bed….. _"yayy!Lekin yeh sab!"_ she looked around.

On the bed, were some balloons, some craft materials and a few soft toys as Ruhana knew that bulbul loves such things. Ruhana smeared her head…

" _yeh sab tumhare liye!"_

Bulbul looked at her briefly, then the things around her, and finally keeps her head on Ruhana's lap crossing her hands round her waist…..

" _Thank you mummaa! "_ And she tightened her grip.

Ruhana smiled as she kissed on her head and realized Bulbul asleep again. She smiled to herself and kept on smearing her head, until she woke up by herself. She blinked open her eyes and found herself still in ruhana's lap and then looked at her…Ruhana seemed to think something…She chided her..

" _Kya mumma…aapne mujhe jagaya nahi! Agar papa chale gaye toh! Papa kahan hain waise?"_ she asked.

" _M here Beta!"_ Vineet said entering the room.

Bulbul smiles…. _"good morning papa! Dekho mumma mere liye itne sari cheezein laayi!"_ she chuckled.

Though Ruhana had already given her many presents, but today, it was something from a mother to her child. She seemed happy.

Vineet smiled…. _"I know! Ab jo Bulbul ko pasand hain, wo toh mumma papa ko karna hi padega na!"_ he said.

Bulbul smiles looking at him. He smeared her head and she rushed into the washroom. Here, Vineet turned to Ruhana….

" _Yeh lo Coffee!"_ he forwarded a mug.

She smiled…. _"Tumne banayi?"_

He nodded…. _"Humesha ki tarah!"_ he smiled back.

Ruhana looked at him…. _"Kaash sab kuch humesha ki tarah pehle jaisa hota Vineet! Lekin ab toh zindagi ke mayne hi badal gaye!"_ she said sadly

He could understand , what she wanted to say. He kept his hand on her shoulder…

" _Jaanta hoon Ruhana! Galti toh humse hui hain. Lekin ab kuch galat nahi hoga. I promise!"_ He said.

She looked at him and nodded…. _"I know….par darr lagta hain Vineet, kahin bulbul ko…."_ But she paused as Bulbul came out of the washroom. She looked at them…

" _Aap dono kya khusur-phusur kar rahe ho?"_ she eyed them. Vineet smiled….

" _Kuch nahi beta, bas tumhare mumma ko kuch samjha raha tha! Anyway, main neeche jata hoon, tum dono aa jana!"_ he said and left the room.

Here, bulbul opened her wardrobe, and looked for a dress. Ruhana was watching her and then she moved towards the wardrobe and keeps a packet on her hand. Bulbul looks at her…

" _isme kya hai?"_

Ruhana smiles…. _"Khol ke dekho."_

Bulbul slowly unwrapped the gift and came out a blue and red combo One piece dress. Bulbul glanced at Ruhana….

" _it is beautiful mumma!"_ she exclaimed.

The dress was a velvet royal blue frock styled dress, with a red threaded design near the left shoulder.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Go, get ready!"_

Bulbul smiled, took the dress from her hand and went to change.

Here, Ruhana settled her room, and sat on the bed, when she saw bulbul coming out of the washroom. She stood in front of the mirror,, securing hairs in a ponytail. Ruhana admired her daughter. She had missed many beautiful years of her life, and she was a grownup girl now. Though both of them were together, they used to meet often, yet their sibling relation couldn't take over the mother-daughter bond. She came out of her trance,when bulbul held her hand….

" _Mumma…kahan kho gayi? Dekho meri dress!"_ she said.

Ruhana looked at her. She was really looking beautiful in that blue dress, just like a princess. Ruhana kisses on her head…

" _meri princess toh bahut sundar lag rahi hain."_ She smiled.

Bulbul chuckled… _"ofcourse, afterall meri mumma ne mujhe gift diya hain. Aur mumma ki choice toh best choice hain."_ She said happily as she was really happy to meet her parents after long time, and now getting pampered by them.

Ruhana patted her cheeks… _"let's go! Papa must be waiting."_

Bulbul nodded and they descended down the stairs. They saw vineet talking on the phone…Bulbul looked at Ruhana…

" _Dekha aapne…papa aise hi kaam karte rehte hain…workaholic papa!"_ she said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Koi baat nahi beta…papa ka kaam hi aisa hai."_

" _Arey, par parso shaadi hain aur papa is like….sirf kaam kar rahe hain."_ Bulbul said in a complaining manner.

Ruhana smiles and taps on her cheeks…"Ab kya karein! Tumhare papa ACP jo thehre….unke bina bhala Police station mein kaam kaise ho sakta hain…"

" _Par aisa thodi hota hain…..Papa ko toh bilkul bhi time nahi hain…..na mere liye, na aapke liye!"_ Bulbul complained.

Ruhana smiles and shakes her head…. _"Koi baat nahi ….jab tak papa free nahi honge, tab tak mumma aur Bulbul enjoy karenge."_

She holds her hand and takes her to the dining table, Signaling Vineet to join them as his call ends. Meanwhile, Vineet also joins them…Bulbul looks at him…

" _Main aapse naraz hoon Papa!_ " She said seriously.

" _Kyun beta! Kya hua? "_ he asked worriedly looking at Bulbul.

" _Aap meri aur mumma ki baatein sunte kahan ho! Aapko toh bas kaam hi dikhta hain."_ She complained.

He smiled at her complaint. He knew that she was living with him since the time, she called him ACP uncle, and now she knew he was her father. She had all the right to be angry on him. Even, he felt bad, when he couldn't spend time with her, when she was living with him unknown to the beautiful bond they shared. He kept his hand on hers….

" _I am sorry beta! Lekin main kya karu! Mera kaam aisa hai ki wo khatam hone ka naam hi nahi leta!But I promise, kal case ki hearing ke baad , sara time tumhe aur tumhari mumma ko dunga…"_ he said.

Bulbul glared at him…. _"Pakka! Aap apna promise todoge toh nahi na!"_ she asked.

Vineet smiled and nodded in NO….

" _Nahi beta! Is baar nahi!"_ he replied.

Ruhana looked at him, and he assured her with his eyes, for he knew what she was afraid of. Ruhana smiled a bit, then they had breakfast together, and then Vineet suggested to drop them to Ruhana's home, for, he had to go to the police station.

Bulbul looked at him… _"Par papa! Hume shopping jana tha. Apke liye sherwani kharidni hain. Mumma ka dress toh already decided hain…par aapka nahi. You promised ki aap meri baat maanoge."_ She complained.

" _Beta, hum sham ko chalenge…okay! Abhi mujhe police station jana hain."_ He said looking at her making her understand, but she was unwilling. Ruhana smiled and turned to bulbul…

" _Acha, toh aisa karte hain ki kyun na aaj main aur tum shopping chalein? Papa will join us later? Chalega!"_ she looked at her daughter.

Bulbul firstly glanced at her and then at vineet, seemed to think something, then held Ruhana's hand…. _"Okay! That would be great! But papa ko jaldi aana hoga, nahi toh main unse baat nahi karungi."_ She said folding her hands across her chest.

Vineet smiled and kept his hand on her head…. _"I promise! Main kaam khatam hote hi aa jaunga."_

Bulbul looks at him and then nods. After that, Vineet drops them to Ruhana's home, and he himself left for the police station.

 _ **Ruhana's Home…**_

Tarika seemed to wait for both of them. She looked at Ruhana…

" _Arey aa gaye tum dono! Main kab se intezar kar rahi hu. Kahan reh gaye they?"_ she asked.

" _Dono baap-beti behes mein busy they!"_ said Ruhana sitting on the sofa.

Bulbul looked at her… _"Maine kuch nahi kiya. Maine toh papa sekaha tha ki wo kahin na jaayein, lekin mujhe kya pata tha, wo chale jayenge."_ She said innocently.

Tarika smiled and smeared her head… _"koi baat nahi beta. Papa ka kaam zaruri hain."_

" _haan Nani, pata hai….Bas bulbul ke liye time nahi hai unke paas!"_ she sits sadly.

Ruhana looked at her…. _"Bulbul! Maine kya kaha tha? Now no more complaints!"_ she said a bit strictly.

" _Par Mumma…."_ But was cut by her…

" _Bulbul, maine kaha na , papa will join us later…."_ She said.

At the same time, Nilanjana came there…

" _Kya di…tum kyun chilla rahi ho bachchi pe!"_ she said.

Bulbul moves to her…. _"haan, jab dekho gussa karti hain Mumma!"_

Nilanjana side-hugs her..." _Aww…koi baat nahi beta, main hoon na. Main bhi dekhti hu ki tumhari mumma tumhe kaise dantti hain."_ She eyed her sister.

Ruhana smiles… _"Okay okay…tum dono dekho…main chali market! Kisi ko aana hain?"_ she asked eyeing Bulbul.

Bulbul looks at her… _"haw…Mumma….aapne kaha tha aap mujhe leke jaoge, aap akele kaise ja sakte ho? Very bad!"_ she made a hurt face.

Ruhana smiles looking at her… _"Koi toh apni maasi ke saath mil ke kuch plans banana wala tha!"_

" _Arey, plans baad mein ban jayenge, par shopping nai…chalo na mumma!"_ she held Ruhana's hand.

Ruhana smiled and said… _"Okay….main aati hoon."_

Ruhana moves to her room for picking up her purse and they left for market. Ruhana asked her sister to accompany her, but she denied them by telling that she needs to help Tarika.

.

 _ **Home…**_

Tarika was sitting in her room, when Nilanjana moves to her…She hugs her..

" _Kya soch rahi ho Maasi?"_ she asked

" _Kuch nahi beta…bas yeh soch rahi hoon , ki ab jo ho wo sab acha ho!"_ She said.

" _Ohho Maasi! Ab sab acha hi hoga! Aap kyun chinta karti ho. Aapne dekha na Bulbul Ruhana ke sath kitni khush hain."_ She said.

" _haan beta, lekin ek darr ab bhi hain!"_ she had a fear in her voice.

Nilanjana understood her fear… _"maasi, aap chinta mat karo. Kuch nahi hoga. Aur agar hoga bhi toh Roo aur Jiju sambhal lenge…..Ruhana ne ab tak khud ko smabhala hain na…ab apni beti ko bhi sambhal legi."_

Tarika smiles and then they got busy with work.

.

 _ **Market..**_

Ruhana took Bulbul to the famous mall of the city. They were busy strolling around, when a dress caught Bulbul's attention. She held Ruhana 's hand and pulled her to the shop. It was a pink colored one piece dress, that too into a offer. Bulbul asked Ruhana to buy that, and convinces her to buy one for herself as well, for the offer said buy one get one free. Ruhana first didn't agree, but then agreed as Bulbul asked her too.

As they were strolling around, someone tapped on her shoulder. She was surprised to find her old friend Prachi…

" _Ruhana , tum yahan?"_

" _Haan Prachi…lekin tum toh Bangalore mein thi na?"_ she asked.

Prachi nodded…. _"haan, abhi kuch time pehle hi aayi hoon."_

Ruhana nods… _"Okay! So kaisi chal rahi hain life?"_ she asked.

" _bas chal rahi hain….achi job hain aur Pati bhi bade supporting hain…tum batao!"_ she asked.

Ruhana smiled … _"Main bhi thik hun!"_

Just then bulbul comes by her side….Prachi looks at her….

" _Arey, yeh teri beti hain? Main bhi kya sawal kar rahi hoon, badi toh ho hi jayegi…itne saal ho gaye!"_ she said.

Ruhana feels a bit uncomfortable and luckily her phone rang, so she excused herself from prachi and rushes out of the mall. Bulbul was confused but didn't ask anything and followed her.

.

 _ **Home…**_

On reaching home, Ruhana rushed to her room, leaving Tarika, Abhijeet and Nilanjana shocked. Bulbul sat down and turned to her maasi..

" _yeh mumma ko kya hua?"_

She side-hugged bulbul… _"Main dekhti hoon. Lekin yeh batao, aap dono toh late aane wale they na…fir?"_

" _Pata nahi maasi, wo mumma ko koi friend mil gayi, fir unhone kuch baat ki, fir mumma thodi upset ho gayi thi..isliye maine kuch nahi pucha!"_ she said.

Tarika looks at her… _"Bulbul, kaun mila tha usey? "_

" _Pata nahi nani…but unhone mujhe dekha toh bola, bahut sal ho gaye…kya hua tha?"_ she asked.

AbhiRika exchanged glances while Nilanjana cupped her face….

" _kuch nahi hua tha! Tum jao, fresh ho jao, main tumhari mumma ko dekhti hoon."_ She said convincing her and Bulbul agreed to her and rushed to her room.

Tarika looked at her…

" _Main nai chahti thi ki aisa kuch ho! Kahin Ruhana fir se wo sab na sochne lage…abhi..dekho na! please!"_ Tarika said.

" _Maasi, aap chinta mat karo. Main dekhti hoon."_ Nilanjana convinced her and left to Ruhana's room but was shocked to see the scenario inside…

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Here I end !**

 **So, what did Nilanajana saw?**

 **What was Ruhana's friend prachi meant ?**

 **Will Bulbul's queries get answered.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Another Update! Yayy!**

 **Trio's Angel- I am glad you are liking the story. Love ya!**

 **Ashi- I am glad you liked Love Will Find You** **Thanks a lot!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the story….**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ruhana and Bulbul returned from the mall in between as Ruhana got upset. Bulbul was confused , but didn't question her mother. On reaching home, Ruhana rushed to her room while her parents and sister were confused. Bulbul told them of what all happened in the mall . Nilanjana rushed to her sister's room and moved in as it was not locked, but was shocked to see the scenario….

Almost everything was scattered and Ruhana was sitting on the floor taking support of the bed. She got worried and moved to her….

" _Roo….."_ she called her, but ruhana didn't replied.

She then sat beside her , as she knew her sister might need her and kept her hand on her head, at which Ruhana looked at her and hugged her the next moment, for she knew, even if everyone is against her, her sister is always by her side.

Nilanjana hugged her back smearing her head….. _"Roo….please shant ho ja! Please!"_

She parted the hug and Ruhana tried to calm herself, when her sister said….

" _Kya hua? Kaun mila tha mall mein?"_ she asked.

Ruhana looked at her…. _"Jo main nahi chahti thi , wahi ho raha hain Nilu. Meri classmate thi Prachi, wahi mil gayi thi…..sirf ek galti ne meri puri zindagi bigaad di hain…"_ she said as tears leaked her eyes.

" _par tum toh jiju se pyar karti thi aur aaj bhi karti ho na…..toh isme galti kahan se hui?"_ she asked.

" _mere liye bhale hi na ho, lekin baaki puri duniya ke liye toh hain na…..aur main nahi chahti ki jo kuch maine saha, uski chhaya bhi meri bachchi par pade….."_ she said.

Nilu sister hugs her again…. _"aisa kuch nahi hoga. Trust me! Aur fir ab toh tum aur jiju ho na uske saath, ab sab acha hi hoga."_ she tries to convince her, but Ruhana was still upset.

She cupped her face…. _"dekho, tum aise udaas rahogi toh Bulbul aur zyada sawal karegi aur humare paas uske sawalon ka koi jawab nahi hain. Isliye jo hua , wo bhul jaao….aur fir ab toh jiju bhi hain, bulbul bhi hain….ab kuch galat ho hi nahi sakta."_ she said confidently.

Ruhana nods and asks… _"Bulbul kahan hain?"_

" _Bahut mushkil se usey samjha ke room mein bheja tha, tum jaldi bahar aa jao."_ She said.

Ruhana nods and Nilu leaves her room.

 _ **In the hall…**_

Abhijeet and Tarika were talking. Tarika was upset…

" _Abhijeet…naii …fir se wahi hua jiska darr tha! Please tum dekho na!"_ she said.

Abhijeet held her hands… _"tarika….shant ho jao! Main dekhta hoon. Meri bachchi itni kamzor nahi hain."_

" _Par abhi, aaj fir se wahi sab baatein….ab agar kuch hua toh meri bachchi toot jayegi…please usey sambhal lo."_ She cried.

Bulbul , who came out of her room looked at them with confusing expression. She held Tarika's hand….

" _nani...kya hua?"_ she asked her innocently.

Abhijeet glanced at her… _"kuch nahi beta, bas aise hi aapki nani pareshan ho rahi hain."_

" _Par aap log pareshan kyun ho?"_ she asked again, for she sensed that something was really wrong.

She saw her maasi heading out of her mum's room, so she rushed to her and held her hands…

" _maasi, kya hua? Nanu-Nani aur aap pareshan kyun ho?"_ she asked.

Nilanjana was worried too…. She patted Bulbul's cheeks…. _"kuch nahi gudiya….bas mumma thodi si pareshan hain. Wo abhi aa rahi hain….okay…abhi jao, mumma ke liye ek glass paani le jao."_

Bulbul glanced briefly at her maasi and then runs into the kitchen to get water for her mother.

.

Here, Nilanjana turns to her maasi-mausaji…

" _Maasi, usey aaj uski koi classmate mil gayi thi. Aur usey wahi sab baatein yaad aa gayi."_ She informed.

" _Toh uski us dost ne kaha kya? Ruhana thik toh hai na!"_ Tarika asked worriedly.

" _Haan maasi, sab thik hain. Maine usey bola hain bahar aane ke liye."_ She said.

" _Abhijeet…..ab main apni bachchi ko bas khush dekhna chahti hu….mujhe nahi pata tum kya karoge, but please, Mujhe bas Ruhana aur Bulbul ko khush hi dekhna hain."_ Tarika said to abhijeet holding his hand.

He nodded and was thinking of the best thing he could do for his daughter and granddaughter.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

Bulbul entered the room with the glass of water in her hand….

" _Mummaa!"_ she called for her mother.

Ruhana emerged out of the washroom and smiled lightly glancing at her daughter…

" _Arey beta, main aa hi rahi thi."_

" _haan , par main apke liye pani laayi thi."_ She said innocently as she forwarded the glass.

Ruhana smiled and took the glass from her and drank some water and then turned to Bulbul, who was by then sitting on the bed, clutching her teddy. She smiled….

" _Bahar chalein?"_ she asked her.

Bulbul nodded in a NO. Ruhana sat on the bed and bulbul moved to her…

" _pehle aap batao ki aap pareshan toh nahi ho na?"_ she asked.

Ruhana smiled a bit… _"Nahi….ab jab meri bulbul mere saath hain , toh main pareshan kyun hongi bhala!"_ she said tweaking her nose.

Bulbul smiled…. _"pinky promise!"_ she looked at her mother innocently. Ruhana smiled….

" _Inky pinky promise!"_ she said patting her cheeks. Bulbul giggled, while she smiled.

Bulbul held her hand…. _"Apko pata hai mumma, aap udas hote ho toh mujhe acha nahi lagta. Aur fir jab humare sath papa bhi hain, toh aap udaas kyun ho?"_

Ruhana looked at her. She smiled at the way Bulbul understood that she was upset and now she was trying to calm her in every way she could.

Ruhana pulled her in a hug. Bulbul hugged her crossing her arms round her neck. Ruhana smeared her head, for she felt a calmness having her daughter around, She kissed on her head and parted the hug…

" _Mumma udaas nahi hain…..ab aap bahar jao, main aati hu…okay!"_

Bulbul glances at her…. _"Okay, main ja rahi hu, lekin agar aap fir se udaas hue ya roye na, toh dekhna…..bulbul aapse baat nahi karegi!"_ she said looking at her.

Ruhana smiled a bit and nodded. Bulbul smiled and left the room. Here, Ruhana looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her dull face. Actually, she needed to be happy. Vineet was back in her life, and her daughter too, yet there was something, that was bothering her so much. Her fears knew no bound. Yet when she looked into the mirror, what she found was bulbul's happy face, and she never wanted that smile to get dull, for now, she was the only light in her life. She rubbed off the teardrop which escaped her eyes as she heard Bulbul calling for her and moved out.

Tarika had already prepared coffee for her and everyone. She came out of the room and bulbul pulled her and made her sit beside her. Tarika kept her hand on Ruhana's cheek, while she held her hand and assured her with her eyes. Tarika smiled a bit…

" _Yeh lo beta, maine tumhare liye tumhari special coffee banayi hain."_ She said.

" _Thanks maa! "_ Ruhana said smiling a bit.

" _Special coffee! Isme kya special hai nani!"_ Bulbul asked.

Everyone laughed while Tarika cupped her face…..

" _tumhari mumma ko strong coffee pasand hain, toh jab tumhari mumma chhoti thi na, toh main coffee ke saath chocolate powder mila diya krti thi, taaki wo strong ho jaye aur tumhari mumma nakhre na kare!"_ she said.

Bulbul giggled…. _"Mumma nakhre karke aapko pareshan karti thi Nani?"_ she asked again.

" _Haan, kabhi kabhi!"_ Tarika smiled and replied.

Ruhana , too smiled. Nilanjana , too barged in the conversation…

" _aur maasi, aapko yaad hai, jab Roo ko yeh pata chala tha, toh usne kaha tha ki wo yeh special coffee , special occasions pe hi piyegi…"_ she giggled.

Tarika smiled, while Ruhana looked at them…. _"haan toh ab wo Mumma ki special coffee thi, toh aur kya karti main!"_

" _haan , wo bhi maine tujhe bataya tha, varna tujhe kuch pata hi nahi chalta."_ Nilanjana said teasing her sister.

" _okay okay fine!"_ Ruhana said giving up smiling a bit, while other giggled.

Bulbul giggled looking at them and then turned to her nani…

" _nani, Maasi aur mumma aapko pareshan karte they?"_ she asked.

Tarika smiled…. _"Kabhi kabhi! Thodi bahut shaitani toh teri maasi hi karti thi!"_ she said.

Bulbul's eyes grew big in surprise, and she wanted to know more about her mother's childhood, when the doorbell rang. Bulbul chuckled without checking the time….

" _Papa honge! Unhone promise kiya tha ki aaj wo jaldi aayenge!"_ she chuckled and ran to open the door, and thought it to be her father…

" _Papa!"_

But, to her surprise, it was not her father but two other people. Meanwhile, abhijeet too followed her and was astonished to see the newcomers…

" _Sachinji- Supriyaji…aap log!"_

Sachin smiled… _"haan Abhjeetji….kaise na aate, humari Ruhana ki shadi jo hai."_

Abhijeet smiled and they entered in while Bulbul watched them, for she didn't know, who they were. Nilanjana was also surprised to see her parents there..

" _Maa-papa, aap logon ne toh kaha tha ki aap log kal aayenge….fir aaj!"_ she asked.

Sachin smiled…. _"Wo kya hai na beta, mera kaam jaldi khatam ho gaya, toh maine socha kyun na yahan aakar apni dono betiyon ke sath waqt bitaun…"_ he said as he pulled both Nilanjana and Ruhana in a hug. Both the girls smiled.

That's when , Bulbul moved to Ruhana and asked…. _"Mumma , yeh log kaun hai?"_

Ruhana smiled and then looked at Sachin and Supriya…. _"yeh aapke bade nana aur nani hain."_

Bulbul greeted them and while Sachin was all kind to the little girl, Supriya did not replied her properly. Bulbul was surprised, but didn't mind as others were talking with her. Tarika served breakfast and tea to them and bulbul decided to help her. She took a cup of tea to Supriya and forwarded the cup towards her….

" _Badi nani, chai!"_

Supriya looked at her and then silently took the cup from her hand. She wanted to talk to her more….

" _badi nani! Aap kya karte ho?Nani ke jaise homemaker ya mumma ke jaise working woman…?"_

Supriya looked at her and then at Tarika…. _"Beta, main toh ghar pe hi thik hu, agar maine bhi teri nani jaisa kuch kiya hota toh wo sab na hota, jo hua."_ She completed her sentence glancing at Ruhana.

Bulbul was confused….She looked at her…. _"Matlab?"_

At the same time, nilanjana , who had heard her mom, said… _"Bulbul, mera ek kaam karogi?"_ (bulbul nodded) _Toh aap please mere room se mera purse lekar aaoge? Bed par hi rakha hain?"_

" _Okay maasi! Main yun gayi aur yun aayi!"_ Bulbul chuckled and rushed in.

Nilanjana turned to her mom…. _"Yeh kya hai Maa! Aate hi shuru ho gayi tum! Kam se kam soch ke toh bola karo!"_

" _Maine kya galat kaha! Maine toh wahi kaha jo sach hai, aur yeh ek aisa sach hai jo chhupaye nahi chhup sakta!"_ she said.

" _Toh aapko Bulbul ko kuch bolne ki kya zarurat hai maa. Kya wo janti hain kya hua tha aur kyun hua tha!"_ She shouted on her mom.

" _Usey toh jaanna hi chahiye, galti chahe kisi ek ki ho, par bhugta toh hum sabne hai na!"_ She said.

" _Oh haan ….is society mein ek aap hi popular ho na maa….aur log toh aapko hi bolenge! Please Maa! Acha nahi bol sakti toh bura toh mat bolo!"_ she shouted.

Ruhana held her sister's hand…. _"Rehne do ! Samjhaya unko jata hain , jo baat ko samjhe! Lekin yahan toh koi samajhne ko taiyar hi nahi hain."_

Supriya glanced at Ruhana at her comment, while she smiled….

" _Aur haan mausi…..nai nai…Mausiji….aap yeh sab nahi samjhengi…kyunki aapne toh apni behen tak ko samajhne ki koshish nahi ki. Aur haan, aapko jo kuch kehna hain, mujhse kahiyega, mere maa aur papa ko kuch kehne ki zarurat nahi hain…"_ she said and left from there.

NIlanjana turned to her mom… _"bas Mom! Shadi mein aayi ho, toh shadi enjoy karo. Kisi ki takleef badhane ki zarurat nahi hai tumhe!"_ she said sternly.

Meanwhile, Bulbul came out of the room and saw tensed faces. She rushed to her maasi….And she smeared her head…

" _Bulbul , chalo, hum market jaake aate hain…fir tumhare papa ke aane ka tym ho jayega."_

Bulbul chuckles…. _"Chalo maasi!"_

And they left the house. Tarika , too glanced at her sister and left to her daughter's room.

 _ **Ruhana's Room..**_

Tarika kept her hand on her her shoulder, while she hugged her and cried…

" _Kyun mumma…..humesha aisa kyun hota hai? Jab main khush hona chahti hu, tab hi kuch na kuch problem aa jati hai!"_

Tarika smeared her head…. _"Ye problem bhi door ho jayegi beta! Meri beti itni kamzor thodi hai ki kisi ki baton se toot jaye…hmm!"_

Ruhana parted the hug… _"par meri wajah se papa aur aapko kitna kuch sehna pada …hai na!"_ She looked at her and tarika smiled….

" _Nai beta…aisa kuch nahi hai. Mumma papa ko dukh tab hota hai, jab tum udaas hoti ho. Aur fir jab main, tumhare papa, Bulbul aur Vineet bhi tumhare sath hai, toh tum kyun ghabra rahi ho. Hum mil ke har mushkil ka solution dhundh lenge.."_ Tarika said to convince her daughter.

Ruhana nodded and Tarika cupped her face…. _"Aur jahan tak baat hai tumhari mausi ki, main bhi dekhti hu kitne taane nikalti hai wo !"_ she has anger in her tone.

" _par tum rona band karo…. "_ She said rubbing her tears.

Ruhana smiled…. _"bulbul kahan hai?"_

" _Nilu usey market le gayi hai! Tum vineet se pucho, wo kab aa rhaa hai…kal hearing bhi toh hai!"_ she said.

Ruhana nodded and Taarika left the room.

.

 _ **A while later…7:30 pm**_

The doorbell rang and Tarika answered it, It was Nilanjana and Bulbul followed by Vineet.. Bulbul was quite excited for her maasi got her some teddy bears, of different sizes. Ruhana was also in the living room and she rushed to her and showed her the teddy bears. Ruhana smiled. Then bulbul questioned her…

" _Mumma, aaj main aapke paas ruk jaun…..kal waise bhi case hearing hai…please!"_ she asked.

Ruhana looked at her….. _"Lekin aapko Papa ke sath hi rehna chahiye na!"_

" _Arey toh yahan kaunsa main akeli hu mumma…aap ho, masi hai, nanu-nani hai….aur fir papa toh waise hi busy rehte hai…"_ she said sadly.

" _nahi, beta! Bas aaj kit oh baat hai…kal toh waise bhi mumma aapke aur papa ke sath aane wali hai."_ She said.

Bulbul pouted and looked at her father…. _"papa dekho na….bolo na mumma ko….unhe batao ki aap mujhe yahan se pick kar loge.."_

Vineet smiles…. _"bulbul thik keh rahi hai. Aaj usey yahin rehne do. Main kal morning mein bulbul ko lete hue chala jaunga."_ He ssaid.

" _Dekhaa…ab toh papa ne bhi keh diya…aap bhi haan keh do…please mumma!"_ she said.

Ruhana finally looked at her surroundings… her sister asked her not to let bulbul stay with her that day. Bulbul was looking at her keenly, while Ruhana sighed…

" _Nai bulbul, aaj aap yahan nahi reh sakte! Bas, mumma jo kahegi , wo bulbul ki bhalayi ke liye hoga..hai na! bas kal case hearing ke baad toh Mumma bulbul ke sath hi rahegi."_ She tried convincing her daughter.

Bulbul stamped her feet on the ground…. _"huh! Koi nahi sunta meri baat….sab us makhija ki wajah se….isse toh acha hota ki wo Makhija mujhe chhodta hi nahi… huhh!"_

Ruhana got scared and shocked…. _"Yeh kya hai bulbul, kabhi bhi kuch bhi bolti ho….. pata bhi hai kya bol rahi ho!"_ she shouted.

Bulbul looked at her….. _"main….maine aise hi bola!_ she said innocently " _par makhija toh jail mein hai!"_ she said.

" _bulbul yahan hum itna pareshan hai aur tumhe mazaak sujh raha hai! "_ she shouted on her.

Now, bulbul was really scared. Her mother had not ever shouted on her, and today, on mention of just one name, she got hyper. Vineet tried to calm her down…

" _Relax Roo….bulbul ne bas Mazak mein bola tha…tum chinta mat karo, kuch nahi hoga."_

" _haan par, Mazak mein kyun kehna Vineet…..na jaane kab Mazak hi sach ban jaye."_ She said.

" _Roo,….kuch nahi hoga! Trust me!"_ he said.

Here, bulbul was really upset and she held Vineet's hand…

" _Chalo papa, let's go!"_

He looked at her…. _"par beta….aapko toh yahin rehna tha naa…."_

" _nahi…..nahi rehna…..nai toh mumma gussa karengi! Aap chalo!"_ she said sadly.

He sighed and left with bulbul, while Ruhana rushed to her room, for she was already upset with her surroundings, but now was upset because she had shouted on her only daughter.

.

Here, Vineet and Bulbul reached home and Bulbul silently moved to her room which worried Vineet and he followed her to her room, but smiled as he peeped into the room…

.

.

 **A/N: Here's the update.**

 **Ruhana was upset but her sister made her calm.**

 **Supriya never forgets to tont both Tarika and Ruhana , and Bulbul is pampered by her maasi.**

 **But, Ruhana got upset when Bulbul said something, though it was for fun, yet Ruhana shouted on her daughter, which made her upset and she left with her father.**

 **When Vineet moved to talk to her, what did he saw that he smiled?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello….Another update! Yayy! :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Trio's Angel- Aww….mumma is sorry for scolding you…..kaan pakad ke sorry! :'( but ab sab thik ho jayega. :* Love you :***

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Bulbul's Room…**_

Vineet sneaked into Bulbul's room and smiled….

Bulbul was sitting on the bed hugging a teddy that her father got for her and she had named it Goldie. She was hugging it, and it seemed that she was complaining to the teddy…

" _Goldiee…pata hai aaj mumma ne mujhe danta. Pehle toh kabhi nahi danta. Maine toh bas Mazak kiya tha. Mujhe mumma ke paas rehna tha…lekin mumma ne danta."_

She hugged the teddy tight. Then said…

" _Main mumma se baat nahi karungi."_ She complained like a little kid.

Then she looked around. On the side table, was a picture of them that she clicked when Vineet gifted her a new phone and vineet got it framed for her. She smiled lightly…

" _Lekin mumma mujhse pyar bhi toh karti hain. Aur….aur inne saal main mumma papa ke pyar ke liye tarasti rahi, lekin aaj mere paas mumma papa dono toh khush hona chahiye….Hai na!"_

She then smiled lightly….And pulled the teddy bear closer…

" _Chalo goldie…hum bhagwanji ko thank you bolte hain. Unhone sab thik kar diya."_ She said and moved towards the window of her room and looked up at the sky as if talking to the god…

" _thank you bhagwanji. Sab thik karne ke liye. Mujhe mere mummy papa se milvane ke liye. Aur sorry! Sorry aapko baar baar pareshan karne ke liye. Lekin main kisi se gussa nahi hu. Mumma ne danta kyunki wo mujhse pyar karti hai….isliye no complaints…"_ she smiled and hugged the teddy in hand.

Vineet smiled hearing her and finally spoke…

" _Meri gudiya itni badi ho gayi aur mujhe pata hi nahi chala."_

Bulbul turned her face and saw him standing at the door, smiling with hands in his pocket. She smiled…

" _Papa! Aap yahan!"_

He smiled and entered inside the room…

" _haan Main! Tumse milne aaya tha."_

She smiled and hugged him locking her hands around his waist. He smeared her head and made her sit on the bed…

" _Toh ab bulbul kisi se naraz hain?"_

She nodded in a NO…..

" _Nahi papa! Main kisi se gussa nahi hu. Haan, Mumma ne danta toh main udaas thi, lekin ab nahi. Fir mujhe pata hai aap aur mumma mujhse bahut pyar karte ho, toh agar mumma ne danta toh its okay. Lekin aap mumma se kehna ki wo dobara nahi dante, nai toh bulbul sach mein unse naraz ho jayegi."_ She spoke innocently.

He smiled and cupped her face….

" _Okay, kal main aur tum milke mumma ki class lenge…okay! "_ he said.

She looked at him and then nodded…. _"nooo…no….aap mumma se kuch nahi kahoge."_

He smiled at her, for he wanted to hear the same. He smiled….

" _okay okay! Main tumhari mumma se kuch nahi bolunga. Lekin beta…._ (he cupped her face) _Lekin beta, ek baat humesha yaad rkhna, Mazak karna bura nahi hai lekin kabhi kabhi hum anjaane mein kisi ko hurt bhi kar jaate hain. Jo kuch pichle dinon hua, usse mumma pareshan thi, isliye tum par chilla diya unhone. Toh isliye kabhi aisa kuch mat kehna jisse kisi ko dukh ho…okay!"_

She looked at him…. _"Haan papa….main samajh gayi. Ab aisa kuch nahi hoga. And sorry…"_ she said.

He pulled her in his embrace while she hugged him hiding her face in his chest. He smeared her head and then parted the hug and tweaked her nose lightly….

" _Ab jab princess kisi se gussa nahi hain , toh princess must take her beauty sleep…right?"_ he said.

She pouted cutely…. _"kya papa…..aap toh bas mujhe sulaane mein lage rehte ho! Very bad!"_

He smiled at her antics…. _"Beta! Kal hume jaldi nikalna hain…..mumma se milna hain fir hearing mein bhi jana hain…kal important din hain na….fir main yeh thodi chahta hoon ki meri beti thaki hui lage."_ He said.

She suddenly chuckled…. _"oh haan….kal toh case hearing hain, fir aapki aur mumma ki shadi bhi. Yayy! Kal se hum sath mein rahenge. …."_ She said happily.

He smiled and nodded…. _"haan bilkul."_

She hugged him happily and then went to sleep. Tuccking the blankets and kissing on her forehead , he left her room.

.

 _ **Ruhana's home…**_

Ruhana was tensed as she shouted on her daughter. Even when she knew her as a sibling, she got worried at every moment for the little girl and now she had shouted on her making her and herself sad. She thought to herself….

" _mujhe Bulbul par chillana nahi chahiye tha. Lekin main kya karu…..Ghar mein already itna tension hain….upar se mausiji….main nahi chahti ki bulbul unke saamne rahe….Nahi toh wo usey bhi suna suna kar pareshan kar degi…..lekin ab main kya karu…wo toh mujhse itna naraz ho gayi ki bye bhi nahi bola…"_

She was pacing up and down the room and then thought….

" _haan…main Vineet se baat karti hu. Shayad bulbul jag rahi ho….usse bhi baat kar lungi."_

She thought and picked up her mobile and dialed Vineet's number.

.

 _ **Vineet's home…**_

Vineet, who came back to his room, and after changing, when he came back, he saw his mobile ringing. He picked up the call and could hear Ruhana's tensed and teary voice…

" _Vineet…..Bulbul thik toh hai na?"_

" _haan, bilkul thik hai wo!"_ he replied.

" _lekin mujhse bahut gussa hogi na…..mujhe uspar chillana nahi chahiye tha. Lekin already itna pareshan thi aur upar sebulbul ne us Makhija ka naam le liya….i don't know kyun lekin mujhe gussa aa gaya."_ She said.

He smiled listening her and then said…

" _Relax Roo…..Bulbul kisi se naraz nahi hai. Han bura usey laga tha lekin wo khud hi thik ho gayi. Ab toh na wo tumse naraz hai aur na hi mujhse. Tum chinta mat karo."_ And he explains her everything that he heard in bulbul's room. She smiled and asked.

" _Wo so gayi kya?"_ she asked, for she wanted to hear voice.

" _han, so gayi hai. Aur ab tum bhi so jao. Kal humare liye bahut bada din hain. Kal Makhija ki hearing ho jayegi aur fir humari shadi. And this time, I promise Ruhana….kuch galat nahi hoga. Main, tum aur Bulbul…..hum teenon eksath aur khush rahenge….koi hume alag nahi kar payega."_ He said.

She smiled hearing him…. _"haan jaanti hoon, bas ek hi baat ka darr lagta hai Vineet."_

He understood her fear…. _"Main jaanta hoon Ruhana….lekin chinta mat karo. Yeh shadi ho jayegi toh bulbul ke sawal bhi khatam ho jayenge. Aur fir bulbul bhi dheere dheere apni life mein settle ho jayegi. Ab kamzor nahi strong hone ki zarurat hain."_ He said.

She seemed to agree with him and then after talking for a few more minutes, they hung up the call.

.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

After getting ready and having a quick breakfast, Vineet and Bulbul drove to Ruhana's home. Bulbul hopped out of the car and rushed inside the house, while Vineet made some calls.

Bulbul entered the house calling for Ruhana….

" _Mummaa! Where are you!"_

She stopped as she saw Nilanjana in the hall…

" _Good Morning Mausi!"_ she rushed to her and greeted her.

Nilanjana greeted her back… _"arey wah gudiya! Aaj itni jaldi aa gayi!"_

" _haan! Papa ke hote bhala bulbul late ho sakti hain?"_ she chuckled.

Nilanjana smiled… _"toh tumhare papa hain kahan?"_

Bulbul slightly slapped her forehead… _"kya bataun mausi…aaj bhi kaam , kaam aur kaam! Huh! Time hi nahi hain."_ She spoke dramatically.

Nilanjana smiled at her antics…. _"koi baat nahi, aaj sham tak tumhare papa free ho jayenge. Don't worry."_ She patted on her cheeks.

Bulbul smiled…. _"Waise maasi, mumma kahan hain?"_

" _Mumma….aapki mumma room mein hogi…jao. Mil lo!"_ she said.

Bulbul smiled and rushed to Ruhana's room. Ruhana was sitting on the bed, thinking something. Bulbul climbed on the bed and hugged her…

" _Good morning Mumma!"_

She looks at her and smiles…. _"Good Morning beta!"_

Bulbul looks at her…. _"Aap abhi tak mujhse naraz ho mumma?"_

" _nahi beta! Mumma bulbul se zyada derr tak kaise naraz ho sakti hain."_ Ruhana said cupping her face.

" _toh aap kya soch rahe ho? Aapko yaad hai na aaj aapki shadi hain?"_ she asked.

Ruhana smiled…. _"han, yaad hai. Lekin tum taiyar ho na?"_ she asked.

" _Haan mumma….I am fine. Mujhe karna bhi kya hai….papa ke sath jana hain aur gawahi deni hain…bas!"_ she said.

Ruhana smiled and Bulbul looks at her…

" _Aap chinta mat karo. Papa honge na mere saath!"_ she tried convincing her mother. At the same time, Vineet enters the room…

" _kya baatein ho rahi hain? Koi mujhe batayega!"_ he asked.

" _haan papa…..wo main mumma se keh rahi thi ki wo chinta nahi kare!"_ she replied.

Ruhana smiled and looked at him…. _"Vineet….tumne sari taiyari kar li hai na? I mean hearing se related.?"_

He glanced at her and understood her fear…. _"Relax Ruhana….maine sab check kiya hai. Infact abhi Madan ko yahi keh raha tha ki wo sab paper work taiyar rakhe. Tum chinta mat karo."_ He said.

" _haan mumma…don't worry. Ab wo kuch nahi kar payega. Papa aur main will be safe. "_ she said.

" _han aur vaise bhi humari bulbul toh bahadur hain na!"_ Vineet said patting her head.

Bulbul smiled… _"Exactly papa!"_ she giggled.

Ruhana smiled looking at them… _"okay thik hain. Ab aap log jaiye nahi toh late ho jayenge."_

Vineet smiled…. _"don't worry, gawahi dilane ke baad main Bulbul ko ghar bhej dunga. Madan ya Shindey mein se koi usey tumhare paas chhod jayenge…chinta mat karna."_

She smiled and nodded and both father daughter left from there.

She bid them goodbye and entered back inside the house and was smiling. For her, finally, something good was gonna happen in her life. As she entered in, her mausi looked at her….

" _kya baat hai beta, badi khush lag rahi ho?"_

She looked at her. She knew she may taunt on her for something now, as well. She smiled…

" _Han Mausiji….khush toh hoon."_ She said.

" _dhyan rakhna beta, kahin yeh khushiyan bhi tumhare haath se fisal na jaaye."_ She said looking at her with the corner of her eyes.

Ruhana looked at her…. _"aisa kuch nahi hoga Mausiji….kyunki ab mere saath wo sab log hain, jo mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain. So ab mujhe koi darr nahi hain."_

" _Itna confidence acha nahi hain Ruhana. Aur fir jo kuch tum apne sath lekar chal rahi ho, uske saath toh bilkul nahi."_ She said.

Ruhana looked at her again…..and this time a bit angry…

" _Mausiji….meri chinta karne ki aapko koi zarurat nahi hain. Meri chinta karne ke liye mere maa Papa hain. Aur aapko kuch samajhne ki bhi zarurat nahi hain. Main jaisi hoon, thik hoon aur khush bhi hoon. So please, mujhe khush rehne dijiye."_

She said and left from there. Here, Supriya murmurs…

" _Maine kya galat kaha! Khair sachchai toh hoti hi kadvi hain."_

Tarika , who had overheard this convo, came to her sister.

" _Thandak pad gayi apke kaleje mein! Jab dekho, meri beti ko kuch na kuch bolti rehti hain. Aap shanti se kuch hote hue kyun nahi dekh sakti ? Har baar Ruhana ke saamne uske ateet ko laana zaruri hain?"_ she shouted at her sister.

" _Maine toh sach kaha Tarika. Tu he dekh le…..uski ek galti ki wajah se tumhe sheher badalna pada, Abhijeet bhaisahab ko apni naukri badalni padi….itna sab hua uski wajah se….fir bhi tu us insan pe yakeen kar rahi hain, jisne tab bhi ruhana ko dhokha diya . Aur abhi ka kya bharosa.! Ab toh usey yeh bhi pata hai ki bulbul uski beti hain, kahin wo laut ken a aaya toh!"_ she said.

" _Enough Didi! Bahut bol liya aapne aur bahut sun liya maine…..ab bas kijiye. AUr ek baat , bahut mushkil se meri Ruhana ki zindagi mein khushiyon ne dastak di hain, please usey khush rehne dijiye!"_

She said and left from there.

Here, Ruhana was disturbed with the talks with Supriya. She had also overheard her mom's and mausi's conversation. She knew, it was her mistake that led to everything that happened in her and her parent's life. She was disturbed when she felt a warm touch on her head. She turned up and found Tarika. She hugged her immediately.

Tarika smeared her head….

" _Bas beta….nahi rote. Tumhe pata hai na , tumhari mausi kit oh bolne ki aadat hain…tum unhe seriously mat lo."_

" _But mumma., kaha toh unhone sach hi na….Galti toh thi na meri! Uski saza na sirf aapne aur papa ne, balki meri bachchi…meri bulbul ne bhi bhugti. Maa ke hote hue bhi usse apni maa se door rehna pada…..sab meri hi toh galti thi na Maa."_ She said tearily.

Tarika parted the hug and cupped her face…..

" _Jo hona tha , ho chukka beta. Ab apne aaj aur kal pe dhyan do. Bulbul ke bare mein socho. Ab teri zindagi mein sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan hongi."_ She said she wiped her tears.

Ruhana smiled a little. Tarika smiled…

" _Ab yeh sab bhul jao. Shaadi hain aaj tumhari. Com'mon cheer up. Varna jab bulbul aayegi, aur tujhe udaas dekhegi toh mujhe kahegi.._

" _Kya nani, main nahi thi toh aapne meri mumma ka dhyan nahi rakha…bahut galat kiya!"_

Both Tarika and Ruhana laughed and then Tarika patted her cheeks, …

" _Now, freshen up ….main khana lagati hoon. Bulbul bhi aane wali hogi….chalo jaldi aao …"_

Ruhana nodded and Tarika left her room. Here, Ruhana too, smiled to herself and went to freshen up waiting for the new life which was in her way.

.

Meanwhile, She got a call and she went tensed hearing it.

.

 **A/N: So, here I end!**

 **Supriya 's rudely behaving with ruhana becoz of her past. Will she bring more problems in her life?**

 **Will everything be okay? Why is Ruhana tensed?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello….I am back with another update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ruhana got worried after the phone call. She was lost when she heard Tarika calling her. She hurried out of the room. She checked the watch, when Tarika said…

" _Relax beta….bulbul aa jayegi. Kuch nahi hoga usey!"_ she said.

Ruhana smiled a bit and at the same time, the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door. As she opened the door, Bulbul runs to her and hugs her, while she looked at Inspector Shindey, who said…

" _Ma'am, Sir ne kaha hai ki wo waqt se pehle aa jayenge. Aap chinta mat kijiyega."_ He said looking at her.

Ruhana nodded and he left from there. Here, Bulbul runs in while Ruhana shuts the door and moves inside. She was still worried and heard Bulbul telling something to Tarika…

" _nani, Papa ko kuch kaam tha, isliye unhone mujhe Shindey uncle ke sath wapas bhej diya. Wo baad mein aayenge."_ She said.

" _par tere papa aa toh jayenge na?"_ Supriya said looking at her.

Bulbul looked at her confusingly…." _Aap aisa kyun bol rahe ho Badi nani….papa aayenge na! lekin unhe kuch kaam hai toh late ho jayenge."_

" _Ab kya bharosa beta….."_ she said and then Ruhana turns up to bulbul…

" _Beta…aap jao fresh ho jao aur kapde change kar lo. Meri cupboard mein aapki ek dress rakhi hai..com'mon go!"_ she said patting on her head.

Bulbul nodded and rushed to Ruhana's room. Here, NIlanjana looked at her mom…

" _Mil gayi shanti tumhe? Kabhi bhi kuch bhi bol deti ho tum maa…..bulbul ke saamne bhi!"_ she shouted.

" _toh kya galat kaha maine? Sahi hi toh kaha….jisne 17 saal pehle Ruhana ko dhokha diya, wo aaj aisa kuch nahi karega….iski kya guarantee hai?"_ she said.

" _Maa…uske liye tumhe chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hain. Ruhana Vineet se pyaar karti hain. Usey sab sahi galat pata hain."_ Nilanjana said.

" _agar usey sahi galat ki pehchan hoti toh aisa kuch nahi hota , jo hua."_ Supriya said looking at Ruhana from the corner of her eyes.

It was enough for Ruhana now….She looked at her….

" _bas bahut ho gaya Mausi…..bahut keh liya aapne aur bahut sun liya maine aur mere maa papa ne. Agar aap kuch acha nahi bol sakti toh please chup rahiye. Atleast aapke shabdon se kisi ka dil toh nahi dukhega."_ She shouted at her.

Supriya looked at her…. _"Kya galat kaha maine….teri wajah se hi toh hua sab kuch,"_ she tonted on her again.

" _haan haan…jaanti hoon…sab galti meri hi thi. Yeh bhi jaanti hoon ki meri wajah se aapko kitna nuksaan hua hain….sab aapko mere liye taane marte honge ..nahi! Bas kijiye mausiji….aap toh apni behen ko bhi nahi samajh saki toh aapse main aur kya ummeed rakh sakti hu. Aapko duniya bhar ki baton par vishwas hai lekin apne gharwalon par nahi…..isliye behtar yahi hoga ki aap mere matter par chup rahiye…"_ she said in a loud tone and paused for a second…and then looked at her again…

" _Aur ek baat mausiji….aap please bulbul se koi baat mat kijiye…already bahut kuch saha hai meri bachchi ne….ab aap usse kuch ulta seedha mat kehna…I beg of you."_ She folded her hands in front of her and turned to leave, but stopped and turned to her…

" _aur rahi baar Vineet ki, toh wo toh sham tak aa hi jayega…..uski chinta aap mat kijiye mausiji.."_ she said and left to her room.

.

Here, Tarika looked at her…. _"Meri bachchi ka dil dukha ke shanti mil gayi aapko! Please Didi….aap shadi mein aayi hain…enjoy kijiye…lekin meri bachchiyon se door hi rahiye. Haath jodti hoon main aapke.."_ she looked at her angrily and left from there. So did Nilanjana. Supriya watched them going and murmurs….

" _Maine kya galat kaha…..khair sachchayi toh kadvi hi hoti hai."_ She shrugged her shoulders and moved to her room.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Room..**_

Ruhana rushed into her room as she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She sat on the bed taking her teddy bear in her arms and broke into tears. Every word said by Supriya was echoing in her ears. She thought to herself…

" _Sab meri hi galti hai….meri wajah se aaj tak mumma papa ko kitna kuch sunna padta hain. Na main wo galti karti, na yeh sab hota. Sirf mumma papa hi kyun, Bulbul ko bhi toh kitna kuch sehna pada…..apni maa ke hote hue bhi usey akele orphanage mein rehna pada….all because of me."_ She thought so as fresh tears rolled down her eyes.

.

She came out of her trance when Bulbul calls her….

" _Mumma…."_ A soft voice echoed in her ears.

She looked up to find Bulbul. She rubbed off her tears and tried to smile looking at her….Bulbul rubbed off her tears…

" _Mumma …aap ro kyun rahe ho?"_

" _kuch nahi beta…"_ she said turning her her face to other side.

But bulbul made her to look at her…. _"nahi mumma…batao na….kya hua? Badi nani ne kuch kaha? "_ she looked at her and finds her silent and then says….. _"I am sure badi nani ne zarur kuch kaha ….hai na….pata nahi wo itni ajeeb ajeeb baatein kyun karti hain. Huh! Bulbul ko kuch samajh nahi aata."_ She said making an annoying face.

Ruhana smiles and pulls her closer and kisses on her forehead….

" _I am sorry beta…..Mumma is really sorry!"_ she said cupping her face.

Bulbul looks at her briefly and then holds her hand….

" _Mumma, please mat ro...Mujhe acha nahi lagta. Aur aap sorry kyun bol rahe ho?"_

Ruhana glances at her and takes her hands in hers….

" _Kyunki mumma ki wajah se hi aapko itne saal akele rehna pada. Hum….hum paas hokar bhi kitne door they….mumma is sorry for everything beta. Mumma ke hote huye bhi aapko unse door rehna pada….tum akeli toh kabhi thi hi nahi…lekin mumma ki wajah se sab kuch bigad gaya…ho sake toh mumma ko maaf kar dena."_ she said with a teary voice. The tears of guilt were making their way out of her eyes.

Bulbul looked at her , wiped off her tears and kissed on her cheek…

" _Its okay mumma….lekin achi baat toh yeh hai na ki ab main aapke aur papa ke sath rahungi. Aur fir aap mujhse door thodi they….wo baat alag hai ki pehle aap meri Di thi, aur ab mumma ho_ (she smiles lightly) _. Lekin ab koi bhi mujhe aapse aur papa se door nahi kar sakta….hai na?"_ she asked innocently at which Ruhana smiles and pulls her in her embrace….

" _Haan beta….ab mumma aapko khud se door nahi jaane degi….kabhi bhi nahi."_ She holds her tight in her embrace, for she didn't want to let her daughter go away, though she was still worried. Bulbul parted the hug…..

" _Aur haan….aap chinta mat karna….papa jaldi aa jayenge. Unhone bulbul se promise kiya hai…aur aapko pata hai na Papa bulbul se kiye hue promise kabhi nahi todte."_ She said looking at her because she knew that her mother would be worried for her father, and so she assured her in her own way.

Ruhana smiles and taps on her cheeks…. _"Haan pata hain."_

" _toh phir smile karo…..aap smile karte huye hi achi lagti ho. "_ she said.

Ruhana smiled lightly and Bulbul slept in her lap cozily hugging her and Ruhana was just adoring her, it being the serene sight to her eyes.

.

She was sitting on the bed, smearing Bulbul's head, when Tarika entered the room. She smiled seeing them and silently kept her hand on Ruhana's head. She looked up at her and sat straight, when Tarika asked her….

" _tu thik hai na beta?"_

Ruhana nodded and glanced at Bulbul. Tarika kept the plate on the side table….

" _tune aur bulbul ne khana nahi khaya. Main lekar aayi hu. Jab bulbul jaage toh usey bhi khila dena aur khud bhi kha lena.."_ she said.

Ruhana nodded…. _"Haan maa!"_

She turned to leave…. _"aur haan beta, ek baar Vineet se baat kar lena."_

" _Maa, Vineet ne kaha tha ki wo time se pehle aa jayega. Aap chinta mat karo…he will be on time."_ She assured her mother.

Tarika patted on her cheeks….. _"thik hai….lekin fir bhi ek baar baat kar lena."_

Ruhana nodded and Tarika left the room. Here, Ruhana glanced at Bulbul who was sleeping peacefully in her lap. She rested her head on the headrest remembering the events of the last few days. Today, too, she was worried. Though, Bulbul was back to her, yet she was worried for Vineet and was praying to god to keep him fine.

.

.

 _ **Evening…**_

By 5 pm, Bulbul was awake and was quite excited as it was her parents's wedding. Everyone was sitting in the hall, when the doorbell rang. Bulbul chuckled….

" _Papa honge!"_

And she rushed to open the door. But , to her disappointment, it was Vinay. She looked at him…

" _Vinay uncle…aap?"_

He smiled…. _"haan beta main….aapne hi toh mujhe invite kiya tha apni mumma ki shadi mein….ab main aa gayi apni dost ki madad karne."_ He said tweaking her nose.

She smiled…. _"lekin papa toh abhi tak aaye hi nahi."_ She replied sadly.

Vinay smiled at her….. _"Aapke papa aate hi honge. Aaj ka din toh unke liye bhi important hai."_

" _Aapne papa se baat ki? Aur aapne unko kaha nahi ki unhe aaj jaldi ghar aana chahiye?"_ she asked looking at him.

He smiled…. _"Arey nahi baba…. Par mujhe pata hai ki aapke papa jaldi aa jayenge."_ He said.

She looked at him…. _"Okay! Agar wo jaldi nahi aaye toh main unse baat nahi karungi."_ She said folding her hands across her chest.

Vinay smiled…. _"theek hain…toh agar papa late honge toh aap aur main milke papa ko dantenge."_ He said trying to cheer her up.

Bulbul smiles and nods multiple times. … _"toh fir thik hain…lekin tab aap papa ki side mat lena, nahi toh main aapse bhi baat nahi karungi."_ She said.

Vinay smiled. Ruhana, too smiled and smeared her head….

" _Acha baba thik hain….jitna naraz hona hai ho lena…pehle papa ko aane toh do."_

Bulbul held her hands…

" _Ohho mumma…don't worry. Papa jaldi aa jayenge. Aur aap yahan kya kar rahi ho, aapko ready nahi hona?"_ she questioned her.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Haan beta, main ready ho jaungi."_

" _nai nai…aap abhi chalo…"_ and she pushed her towards her room.

Vinay watched them go. He suddenly thought that these two could be a part of his life. But he smiled thinking that they would be much happier with Vineet, and even if Ruhana and Bulbul had been a part of his life, he couldn't prove as good as Vineet was to them. He shrugged off his thoughts, when Tarika called him, and he was all set to help Abhijeet in the arrangements.

.

It had been two hours, and it was 7 pm, the auspicious time for the wedding ceremony. Vineet had not yet arrived. Everyone was worried. Tarika went to Ruhana…

" _beta, tune Vineet se baat ki?"_

" _Haan maa, tab usne kaha tha ki wo muhurat se pehle aa jayega. Pata nahi kya hua usey!"_ she said.

Tarika patted her cheeks….

" _tu usey dobara phone kar….7:30 ka muhurat hai."_ She said.

Ruhana nodded and called him but the call was not replied. Ruhana was dressed simply and wa snow worried for Vineet. She moved out of her room and saw the pandit doing some puja. She looked at some worried face around her and suddenly came what she was expecting but didn't want it to come up….

" _Ruhana, tu toh keh rahi thi ki Vineet aa jayega…yahan toh muhurat nikla ja raha hai."_ Supriya said in a tontish tone.

" _Haan Mausiji…wo aata hi hoga!"_ she said.

" _Mujhe toh nahi lagta ….kahin pehle ki tarah ab bhi…"_ and she paused when she heard another masculine voice…

" _Pehle jaisa ab kuch nahi hoga. "_ Vineet entered in and looked at Supriya in her eyes.

Ruhana turned to look at him… _"Vineet tum…"_

But he gestured her to keep quiet and looked at Supriya….

" _Haan toh Supriyaji….._ (she looked at him as noone ever took her name, he looked at her) _oh sorry….kya karu, police wala hu na…rishte nahi jaanta…..aap Ruhana ki mausi hain isliye aapka lihaaz kar raha hu….aur aapko yeh batana chahta hoon, ki galti insaan se hi hoti hain…mujhse bhi ho gayi…"_

She looked at him and then Ruhana….he continued…

" _aur ek baat….aapko Ruhana ki chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Main zinda hoon Ruhana aur Bulbul ka khayal rakhne ke liye. Aapko koi takleef lene ki zarurat nahi hai, kyunki main unme se nahi jo bure waqt mein apnon ka sath chhod de. "_

He, then held Ruhana's hand and moved towards the mandap, which was set in the mid of the hall. Ruhana had noticed that his arm was bleeding…

" _Vineet, ruko…tumhe first aid ki zarurat hain."_ She said.

" _Nahi Ruhana , main thik hoon. Lekin ab main is shaadi mein koi delay nahi chahta_ (then looked at Pandit) _Panditji aap puja shuru kijiye."_ He said.

The pandit started chanting the mantras and the puja was done. The pandit asked them to stand for feras. He held her hand as they stood up for feras. Bulbul chuckled seeing that action. Vineet and Ruhana looked at her. Soon the feras were complete. The pandit asked Vineet to make her wear the mangalsutra and put vermillion on her head.

Bulbul had managed to get hold of the plate containing both vermillion and the wedding chain. She went and stood between both of them and forwarded the plate towards Vineet. He smiled looking at her and took the wedding chain and made Ruhana wear it and then took a pinch of vermillion and put it in her hair. Then, they took blessings of the elders. Abhirika and Sachin blessed them while Nilanjana hugged her sister, for now she knew that she will be happy.

Bulbul chuckled , she knew that now no one could set them apart. She hugged them both…

" _yayy…finally, ab hum sath mein rahenge na?"_ she asked looking at them.

Vineet nodded …. _"Haan, aur Papa ke paas ek surprise bhi hain."_

" _Surprise!"_ Bulbul chuckled as her eyes twinkled with happiness…

" _kaisa surprise?"_ she asked.

Vineet smiled…. _"Wo toh jab hum chalenge tab bataunga."_

" _hum jayenge lekin pehle tum yahan baitho."_ Ruhana said as she made him sit on the couch.

" _tum kya kar rahi ho?"_ he questioned.

" _Jo tumhe sabse pehle karna chahiye…..chot lagi hai haath pe, dressing nahi kit oh infection ho jayega….tum samajhte hi nahi ho"_ she said while she folded the sleeves of his shirt and did the dressing.

Bulbul was watching them…. _"mumma….aap mere papa ko kyunu dant rahi ho?"_

" _Kyunki tumhare papa meri baat hi nahi sunte beta!"_ she said.

" _Ohho, par unko chot lagi hai fir bhi aapne unko danta…very bad!"_ she said at which vineet laughs and pats her cheeks as she was standing near him…

" _Yeh toh mumma ka pyar hai beta."_ He said.

" _Arey aisa bhala hota hai…..mumma pyar bhi karti hai aur dantti bhi hai…not fair na!"_ she asked.

" _Yeh mumma ka dant wala pyar hai."_ Vineet said.

She looked at both of them….." _uffo…pata nahi aap dono kya baatein karte rehte ho! Kuch samajh nahi aata mujhe!"_

Everyone smiled at her innocent complaint. Vineet then went to Abhijeet and tarika and asked if he could take both his girls, that is , Ruhana and Bulbul with him. They nodded and soon, they were driving off to a new destination, about which both Bulbul and Ruhana were unaware.

.

A while later, when they reached to their destination, both Bullbul and Ruhana were surprised and mesmerized by what they saw.

.

.

 **A/N: So, Ruhana-Vineet are finally married. They are happy with their daughter Bulbul. Vineet had a surprise for them and he took them somewhere.**

 **What did they saw? Where did Vineet took them?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please Read and Review.**

she was about to call again when at the same time, Vineet entered in the house. She smiled looking at him


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I am back with a new chapter. But, before that, I would like to thank few people.**

 **Riya- Thanks a lot. I am glad you liked the way the story is proceeding. And yeah, Bulbul's badi nani is and will create some tensions, but yeah, it will give a new turn to the story….stay tuned! ;) And Vinay ;) You never know , how he may impact their life..! ;)**

 **Bulbul- Be ready for Papa's Surprise ;) Love ya!**

 **Ashi- Thanks Love! Your reviews are always heart touching.**

 **And thanks to my silent readers as well**

 **Happy Reading!**

After a long drive of an hour, They reached to a place. Both Ruhana and Bulbul hopped out of the car and were surprised to see the view. It was a big mansion. At the entrance , the granite stone in the wall had their names imprinted on it. Bulbul chuckled and rushed towards the gate to have a closer look. She looked at the nameplate and then at Vineet….

" _Yeh humara ghar hain?"_ she was quite surprised as she had never seen such a big bungalow and owning one was exciting her.

She smiled widely….. _"Yayyy…chalo…let's go!"_ She held both of their hands and and rushed inside. Vineet gave the keys to the watchman and asked him to park the car. Bulbul rushed insideand was squealing seeing her surroundings. She pushed open the door and the inside view surprised her.

It was a lavish living room designed in white. It had white couches and a glass table. Adding to it, there was swing in a was astonished and rushed towards the swing. Ruhana and Vineet smiled at her excitement. Bulbul looked at them….

" _Wow, It is so beautiful Papa! Its white everywhere."_ She exclaimed and was swinging by now.

Ruhana looked around…. _""it's really beautiful Vineet!"_

" _Tumhe safed rang bahut pasand hain na?"_ he asked.

She looked at him…. _"Tumhe ab tak yaad hai?"_ she asked.

He smiled lightly…. _"Kuch samay ke liye sab kuch bhul gaya tha….lekin ab…_ (he glanced at Bulbul who was roaming around on her tippy toes, and then looked at Ruhana) _lekin ab kuch nahi bhulunga. Aur koi galti bhi nahi hone dunga…..Na humare sath , na humari beti ke sath."_ He said.

She slightly squeezed his hands….. _"Ab koi problem aayegi toh hum mil ke usey solve karenge….tum chinta mat karo."_

He nodded and that's when they heard Bulbul who was standing there folding her hands across her chest. They looked at her….

" _Agar aap dono ki secret baatein ho gayi ho toh kya hum ghar dekhe….I can't wait to explore."_ She said.

Vineet smiled…. _"Chalo…I'll show yyou something."_

" _Kya?"_ she asked curiously.

" _That is again a surprise for my princess."_ He said tweaking her nose a little. She smiled and hold his hand… _"then let's go Papa! Mumma chalo!"_ She held Ruhana's hand with her other hand and pulled her.

Vineet led them to a room and asked Bulbul to open it. Bulbul nodded and opened the door. She was mesmerized to see the room. It was a girly room painted in pink. On one side was a study table and on the other was a round bed. Bulbul chuckled to see that and rushed inside. She was all happy to see all her soft toys arranged on the bed. She remembered these were the ones Vineet was only her ACP uncle. There were some new toys as well. She smiled….

" _Wow! This is beautiful! Aapka surprise toh sach mein awesome hain papa!"_ she hugged him tight. He smeared her head. She parted the hug and looked at him…

" _Thank you papa!"_

He smiled and at the same time Bulbul could feel something tickling near her legs. She looked down and was surprised to find a dog, who was perhaps trying to identify her. Vineet patted the dog on his head at which he let out a small bark. Bulbul giggled and started playing with the dog. Vineet and Ruhana smiled looking at her….Vineet asked…

" _Toh kaisa laga naye dost se milkar?"_ he asked her.

" _Naya dost? Hum isey rakhenge?"_ Sheasked looking at her parents.

Vineet noded as Yes…. _"Han…ab apne naye dost ka naam nahi rakhogi?"_

Bulbul chuckled…. _"Yaya….toh aaj se iska naam hoga Bruno!"_ She said playing with the dog and the dog seemed to like the name. Bulbul chuckled. Then she rushed out of the room , with Bruno following her.

They explored the house slowly and moved towards the backyard and Bulbul shouted with happiness . Ruhana and Vineet, who were inside the house rushed out . Bulbul held Ruhana's hand,…

" _Mumma…dekho…kitna beautiful view hain…we have a pool too.."_ she exclaimed.

Ruhana smiles. Bulbul again questions her… _"Kya hua mumma, acha nahi laga?"_

" _Its beautiful !"_ she said.

" _Ofcourse….Mere papa ki choice jo hai."_ She said.

Ruhana smiles…. _"wo bhi hai. Papa ki choice sach mein achi hain…manna padega."_

Bulbul giggles and holds her hands…. _"acha chalo…baaki ka ghar dekhna hain…let's go on terrace. " She said._

Ruhana smiles…. _"tum apne papa ke sath jao…main yahin hu."_ She said.

Bulbul looked at her , then noded… _"Okay! Papa chalo."_ She said looking at Vineet and rushed in.

Vineet, approached to Ruhana who was by now sitting near the pool moving her hand in water.. He tapped her shoulders. She looked at him….He asked…

" _Kya hua? Thik toh ho?"_ he asked.

She smiled…. _"Main thik hu Vineet…"_

" _Toh andar chalo."_ He said.

" _nahi….mujhe yahin baithna hai. Tum jao. Varna ya toh tumhari beti yahan aa jayegi, ya uski aawaz!"_ she said.

At the same time, they heard Bulbul calling Vineet. They shared a glance and laughed. She asked him to go and he nodded…

" _thik hain…tum bhi zyada derr tak yahan mat baithna. Jaldi aa jana!"_ he said.

She nodded and he went in to his daughter. They explored the house together. They were going upstairs when one door caught Bulbul's attention. She looked at Bruno…

" _yeh kya hai Bruno? Stairs ke beech mein room….kya ho skta hain?"_ she said.

The dog let out a soft bark as if telling her that he doesn't know anything. Bulbul was looking at the door when she heard Vineet….

" _Khud jaake dekh lo…Open the door."_

She looked at him and then pushed open the door. It was a small room with a bed and a window shelf. It was really small , just like a hiding place. The bed was beautifully decorated. Bulbul looked at it….

" _Ye kya hai papa? Its so beautiful and cozy."_

He came there and looked at her….

" _yeh bhi bulbul ke liye hai."_ He said.

" _Wow….itne saare surprises …thank you papa…"_ she clings on him locking his arms around his neck,as he was then sitting on the bed. He held her keeping his hand on his back…

" _Bulbul ko pasand aaya na…?"_

She parted the hug…. _"yes papa…..maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki mere bhi mummy papa honge….main bi ek ghar mein rahungi…..it is so beautiful…aapne toh sab kuch sach kar diya…thank you papa."_ She pecked a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled inside his heart, he knew that his one mistake had led Ruhana and Bulbul suffer a lot. Bulbul had to live away from her parents and Ruhana had to hear everything…till date, even from her family members. He was lost in thoughts, when Bulbul nudged him…

" _papa! Papa! Kahan kho gaye aap?"_ she asked.

He blinked his eyes to stop tears rolling down and smiled at her…

" _kya hua beta…tum kuch keh rahi thi…"_

" _Haan…ye meri hiding place hain…jab bhi mumma mujhe dantegi , main yahan aa jaungi…aap mumma ko mat batana…ye humara secret hain."_ she said like a little kid, being excited for everything she was getting now.

He smiled…. _"Okay …nahi bataunga."_

" _Par mumma hain kahan?"_ she said looking around.

" _Chalo, let's search!"_ he said.

Bulbul looked at him and then said….. _"Okay, follow me Inspector. Hume Mrs Ruhana Malhotra ko dhundhna hain… "_ She acted like him, while he smiled and followed her.

Bulbul rushed to the pool side and found Ruhana still sitting there. She rushed to her and clinged to her locking her hands around her neck….

" _mumma…aap yahan kya kar rahe ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi beta….bas tumhara aur tumhare papa ka intezar ."_ she said.

Bulbul giggled…. _"hehe….aapne yaad kiya aur hum aa gaye."_ she kissed on her cheek.

Ruhana patted on her cheeks.

" _Waise mumma, Mujhe bhookh lagi hai."_ She said.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Okay…so kya khana hain Bulbul ko…"_

" _Noodles! Easy and tasty.."_ She chuckled after thinking for a couple of minutes.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Okay…chalo!"_

They got inside the house where Vineet told them that their belongings from their old house will be shifted to the new one , the next day. And for now, he had kept night dresses for them in their rooms. They nodded and then Ruhana moved into the kitchen to cook noodles. Here, Bulbul asks Vineet about his favorite dish, at which Ruhana tells her that Vineet is very good at cooking noodles. Bulbul chuckles and asks him to prepare noodles. He agreed while both mother –daughter left to their respective rooms to change.

.

A while later, Bulbul rushed into the kitchen….

" _papa! I am hungry…."_

" _Bas Princess….Noodles ready hai."_ He said as he was setting the table.

Bulbul pulled out a chair and sat on it. She was quite excited. Vineet served the noodles to her. She tasted a spoonful and then spoke….

" _papa …ye noodles banaya hai aapne?"_ she said seriously scaring Vineet.

" _Kya hua beta? Acha nahi bana kya?"_ he asked worriedly.

" _I am sorry beta…lagta hai main ab noodles banana bhi bhul gaya hoon."_ He said sadly.

Bulbul watched him keenly and then burst out laughing. Vineet looked at her counfusingly…

" _Oh my god ! Papa …aapka chehra dekhne laayak tha. Hehe….Main toh Mazak kar rahi thi…Noodles toh awesomehain."_ She said as she took another bite.

He seemed relieved. Bulbul looked at him…. _"Waise papa, aap darr gaye they na?"_

He just nodded. She moved to him and kissed on his cheeks..

" _Don'r worry papa….yeh toh best noodles they..aisa taste toh orphanage ki mid-night maggi mein bhi nahi aata tha."_ She said hugging him.

He patted on her cheeks. Soon after, Bidding good night to her parents, Bulbul rushed to her room. Ruhana and Vineet , too got to their room. He moved into the washroom to change. When he came out, he found Ruhana standing near the window. He went to her and kept his hand on her shoulder. She turned back…He smiled.

" _Kya soch rahi ho?"_ he asked.

She nodded negatively. He made her turn towards himself.

" _Ab toh sab thik hain na Ruhana. Hum dono saath hain. Bulbul bhi toh humare sath safe hain."_ He said.

She nodded…. _"Haan Vineet. Maine nahi socha tha ki meri life mein aisa bhi din aayega. Ab tak main sochti thi ki meri jeene ki koi wajah nahi hain…lekin …lekin ab mere paas 2 wajahein hain. 16 saal se jis baat se anjaan thi, aaj wo mere paas hai…bahut paas."_ she had tears in her eyes.

He looked at her…. _"Main tohin sab baton se anjaan tha….ek machine si zindagi ho gayi thi…lekin ab tum ho , bulbul hai….ab sab thik ho jayega.."_ he said.

She smiled…. _"haan Vineet….isliye maine faisla kiya hain ki Main meri job se resign kar rahi hu."_

" _Par kyun?"_ he asked sitting on the bed.

" _Kyunki ab main tumhare aur bulbul ke sath zindagi jeena chahti hu. Bulbul ka bachapan toh hum wapas la nahi sakte, isliye ab main har koshish karungi ki uske sath rahu, aur usey har wo cheez sikhaun jo mujhe nahi pata thi...taaki uski life thodi easy ho jaaye."_ She said.

He smiled and squeezed her hands…. _"Relax…..hum sab handle kar lenge. "_

She smiled while he looked at her… _"Ab so jao, bahut raat ho gayi hai."_

She nodded and slid and was about to slid in the bed, when there was knock on door and they could hear Bulbul's voice. They panicked and she went to open the door…

.

.

 **A/N: So what happened?**

 **Why was Bulbul knocking at their door in late night?**

 **What is in her mind?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello..I am here with a new update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Love you guys!**

 **Here comes the next chapter…**

 **Happy Reading.**

Ruhana got tensed on hearing Bulbul's voice. She rushed to open the door. She saw bulbul on the door.

" _Mumma, aap log so toh nahi gaye they na?"_ she asked.

" _Nahi beta…tumhe kya hua?"_ she asked moving her hand on her head.

" _Kuch nahi mumma…aur waise bhi agar aap log so bhi gaye hote, toh bhi main apko disturb karti…it's my birthright…hai na papa!"_ She chuckles looking at Vineet and rushed in.

Vineet let out a chuckle at her statement while Ruhana smiled. Bulbul made her place on the bed beside Vineet. Meanwhile , Ruhana , too came and sat on the bed…Bulbul smiled as she looked at them…

" _Aapko pata hain, main sochti thi jin bachchon ke parents hote honge, wo sab kitni masti karte honge…..unko darr lagta hoga toh unke paas unke parents hote honge….aur aaj toh mere mumma papa dono mere paas hai…toh kya main aaj aap logon ke sath so jaun?"_ she asked looking at both and her eyes were moist.

Ruhana patted on her cheeks…. _"Ye bhi koi puchne ki baat hai bhala! Tumhare mumma papa hain…tumhara ghar hai, jahan chahe so skti ho."_

Bulbul smiled and hugged her. She had always missed being with her parents and now that she was with them, she had tears in her eyes. Ruhana parted the hug and rubbed off her tears…

" _meri gudiya ki aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte. Aur phir ab toh mumma papa dono Bulbul ke sath hain…hmm!"_ she said kissing on her forehead.

She smiled… _"I know Mrs Agarwal!"_ she chuckled as she snuggled closer to Vineet.

She settled herself on the bed while Ruhana watched her…

" _Waise mujhe nahi pata tha aaj ki raat inni exciting hone wali hain….aaj maza ayega…Papa aapka haath dena!"_ she looked at Vineet.

He stretched his hand and Bulbul kept her head on his hand and looked at him… _"This is the best pillow..you know!"_ Vineet smiled as he smeared his head with his other hand.

Ruhana too settled on her bed. Vineet looked at both of them…. _"Acha kya ab hum so sakte hain…kal bahut saara kaam hain"_

" _Kya papa…..kal bhi kaam…not fair!"_ Bulbul said making a face.

He smiled… _"Arey….tumhe apne doston se nahi milna? Asha maa se nahi milna?"_ he asked.

" _ohh…han papa…kitne din ho gaye un sabse mile hue? Kal hum jayenge asha maa se milne?"_ she looked at him while he nodded.

She smiled… _"yaayy…kal se toh main aapke saath rahungi na….maza ayega."_ She chuckled.

Ruhana smiles… _"haan, toh chalo, now it's time to sleep."_ She said.

" _No, first a story or a lullaby. "_ she said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Okay….let me think."_ She seemed to think and then looked at Bulbul, who was looking at her. Ruhana kept her hand on her head…

 _ **Ankhon mein meethe sapne lekar**_

 _ **So ja bitiya rani**_

She kissed softly on her head at which bulbul closed her eyes and ruhana kept on smearing her head.

 _ **Kuch hi pal mein aa jayegi..**_

 _ **Chupke se nindiya rani.**_

Bulbul turned in her sleep and hugged Ruhana snuggling closer to her and she too secured her in her arms.

 _ **Ankhon mein meethe sapne lekar**_

 _ **So ja bitiya rani**_

 _ **Kuch hi pal mein aa jayegi..**_

 _ **Chupke se nindiya rani.**_

 _ **Chupke se nindiya rani**_

Within no time, Bulbul was asleep in her arms. She looked at Vineet who assured and they both too slept .

.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

Ruhana woke up to find Bulbul sleeping snuggling closer to her. Vineet too was asleep. Both of them had a sweet smile on their faces. She smiled and then freed herself from Bulbul's grip and pecked a kiss on her head and moved to the washroom. After a while, she came out of the washroom and glanced at both father and daughter and moved into the kitchen. She seemed happy.

.

.

 _ **Inside the room…**_

Bulbul woke up but didn't find Ruhana beside her….she looked around…

" _Arey…ye mumma subah subah kahan chali gayi!"_ she questioned herself.

At the same time, Ruhana entered in the room and glanced at her…. _"Mumma yahin hai."_

" _aap subah subah kahan chali gayi thi?"_ she questioned her.

Ruhana smiled and sat beside her…. _"Ab subah ke bahut saare kaam hote hain mumma ko."_ She said.

" _Acha , toh kal se bulbul aapki help karegi."_ She said innocently and Ruhana smiled.

" _Pehle khud ko sambhalna toh seekh lo."_ She said patting her cheeks.

Bulbul looked at her pouting cutely… _"I am a big girl Mumma!"_ she said cutely at which Ruhana laughs and ruffles her hairs…

" _Com'mon now get up. Fir hume asha maa se milne jana hai."_ She said waking up Vineet as well.

Bulbul chuckled…. _"Yay….aaj main kitne dinon baad apne doston se milungi…Maza aayega. Main ready hoke aati hu."_

And she rushed to her room. Ruhana and Vineet watched her run and smiled. She then turned to Vineet…. _"Acp sahab, aapko special invitation dena padega kya ready hone ke liye?"_ she raised her eyebrows.

He smiled… _"Nahi, aisi baat nahi hai. Par haan, agar koi pyar se kahega toh hum taal nahi payenge."_ He said taking her hand in his. She slapped him playfully on his cheeks..

" _Ab jaldi jaake taiyar ho jao. Varna tum hi late ho jaoge."_ She said and walked out of the room. He smiled and went into the washroom.

.

 _ **A while later..**_

Bulbul rushed into the living room shouting for her parents…

" _Mumma…papa…..where are you? Jaldi chaliye na!"_ she shouted.

Vineet came out of the room…. _"Arey arey shaant Parincess…._ Hum yahin toh hain."

" _Nahi papa…you're late. Yeh mumma kahan hain?"_ she asked looking around.

Meanwhile, Ruhana came there with a bag in her hand. Bulbul looked at her….

" _Yeh kya hain mumma?"_

" _tumhare doston k liye gifts!"_ she said smiling.

" _Giftss! Mera gift kahan hain?"_ she asked chuckling.

" _Princess ke liye toh special gifts hain."_ Vineet said.

Bulbul hugged him…. _"par mere paas toh world ka best gift hain. Uske liye..thank you papa."_ She said.

He kept his hand on his head…. _"So, now let's go?"_

Bulbul nodded …. _"yess….let's go!"_ saying so she ran out of the house while Vineet and Ruhana followed her.

.

.

 _ **Ujjwal Savera Orphanage**_

Vineet stopped his car in front of the orphanage. Bulbul hopped out of the car without waiting for her parents. They smiled and followed her.

.

Bulbul entered the orphanage and found Asha maa instructing a person about something. She went with silent steps and hugs her….

" _Asha maa!"_ she shouted as she hugged her.

Asha maa was even surprised to see her. She hugged her back…

" _bulbul….mera bacha….itne dinon baad."_

" _Haan…aur aaj main apne mumma papa ke sath aayi hu."_ She chuckled.

Meanwhile her friends came to know about her arrival and they rushed running to her…..

" _Bulbul diii….itni din baad…"_ chetan asked hugging her.

" _Han di, aapko humair yaad nahi aayi kya?"_ Rahul said.

" _Aur aap itne din se nahi aayi….ACP uncle ne aapko ghar mein lock kar diya tha kya?" Sonal said ._

Bulbu smiled … _"arey arey..shant! Kya aisa ho sakta hai ki main apne punters ko bhul jaungi…arey humne kitni masti ki hain…"_

" _haan di,…apko pata hai humne apko kitna yaad kiya….."_ Mehul said sadly.

" _Han…lekin ab toh aap apne mumma papa ke sath rahoge…hume bhul jaoge.."_ chetan said.

" _Arey…aisa kaise ho sakta hai. I promise main har week tum sabse milne aaungi."_ She said looking at them.

" _promise?"_ they asked in unison.

" _haan baba…pakka!"_ she said.

The kids chuckled. Meanwhile, Ruhana distributed gifts she brought for them. They thanked her and took promise from her that she'll come with Bulbul to visit them. She agreed. Here, Kids took Bulbul with them and Ruhana went into Asha maa's office. She saw Vineet there talking with her.

" _Asha maa….ab main chahta hoon ki aap Bulbul aur Ruhana ke naam se ek fund apne paas rakh lein. Main aur Ruhana har mahine usme paise daalenge. Aur main chahta hoon ki wo saare paise in bachchon ki padhai mein kharch ho. Unhe kabhi koi kami na rahe."_ He said.

Asha maa nodded…. _" Achi baat hai beta. Pehle Abhijeetji ne is orphanage ko bahut support kiya aur ab tum aur Ruhana. Wakayi mein maine aur Maneesh ne kuch ache karm kiye honge jo tum jaise log aur in saare bachchon ka pyar mil raha hain."_

" _Yeh toh aapka badappan hai Asha maa. Varna aaj kaun itna karta hain ..jitna aapne aur Maneesh Baba ne kiya…..itne saalon tak meri bachchi ki dekhbhal ki …usey itna pyar diya…aapka yeh ehsaan main kabhi nahi bhulungi Asha maa."_ Ruhana said holding her hands.

Asha maa patted her cheeks… _"wo mera farz tha beta…..wo tumhari hi toh parchchayi hai….bas ab usey kaise sambhalna hain…yeh tum behtar jaanti ho."_

Ruhana nodded and then Vineet got all the legal formalities done that declared Bulbul their, daughter. After sometime , they turned to leave. Bulbul was still playing with her friends. Asha Maa called Bulbul and after blessing her , asked her to go with her parents. Bulbul hugged her friends and Asha maa and then moved to her parents. Looking at them, she held both of their hands and walked out of the orphanage.

.

A new life had begun for her. She was happy.

.

.

 **A/N : Ruhana-Bulbul-Vineet had begun a new journey. Bulbul was now their daughter legally. But will everything be smooth for them? Stay tuned to know more for them.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello …I am back with another update. Thank you to all my reviewers who have reviewed on the previous chapter. Here's the next.**

 **Happy Reading.**

After visiting the orphanage and Bulbul's school, as they were on their way home, Vineet's phone rang. Bulbul glanced at him as she was sitting on the front seat….

" _Papa, don't say ki aapko kahin jana hain. You're not going anywhere."_ She said.

" _Phone toh attend karne do beta."_ He said.

" _Mujhe pata hai papa. Zaroor Shindey uncle ya Madan uncle ka call hoga. Aur fir aapko police station jana hoga…not fair. Kal toh aapki shadi hui hain."_ She said.

Ruhana who was sitting on the backseat smiled…. _"baat toh bulbul ne sahi kahi."_ She said.

Bulbul glanced at her and then at Vineet… _"Dekha…mumma bhi agree karti hain. Ab aap kahin nahi jayenge."_ She said.

Meanwhile, Ruhana's phone rang. She checked the ID. It was from Tarika. She picked it up and she could hear Tarika's voice…

" _Sab thik toh hai na beta? Maine Vineet ko call kiya lekin usne uthaya nahi."_ She seemed worried.

.

" _Sab thik hain Maa. Aap itni pareshan kyun ho?"_ she asked.

" _Beta….wo aaj pagphere ki rasm karni thi. Maine tere papa se kaha tha ki wo Vineet ko call kar de…..but tu abhi tak nahi aayi toh mujhe chinta ho gayi aur phir Vineet ne call nahi uthaya."_ She explained.

Ruhana smiled… _"Aapki naatin usey phone uthane degi tab wo uthayenge na Maa…..don't worry…. We are on the way. Hum thodi derr mein aa jayenge. Aap pareshan mat ho."_

She said and they hung the call. VIneet glanced at her …

" _Toh zaruri kaam nani ke ghar jana tha…bulbul keh rahi thi toh hum nahi jayenge."_ He said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Haan…wo maa keh rahi thi ki wo humara wait kar rahi hain…..aur unhone gulabjamun bhi banaye hain…bulbul ko pasand hai na?"_ she said.

Bulbul turned to her…. _"Gulabjamun! ummm…nani ke ghar jana hai na?"_

Ruhana nodded. . Bulbul looked at her…

" _Toh mumma nani ke ghar jaane ke liye maine kahan mana kiya? Maine toh papa ko jaane ke liye mana kiya tha."_ She said innocently.

Vineet laughs… _"toh beta….agar main nahi jaunga toh tum kaise jaogi nani ke ghar?"_ He said.

" _Uffoo….aap dono pata nahi kaunsi baat kidhar connect kar dete ho….abhi jaldi karo papa….mujhe gulabjamun khana hai."_ She said.

Ruhana Vineet laughed at her and they continued their drive.

.

 _ **AbhiRika home…**_

Tarika was eagerly waiting for them. Nilanjan comforted her and at the same time they heard a car horn..

" _Lo Maasi…aa gayi Ruhana. Ab shant ho jao."_ Saying so she moved ot open the door.

Bulbul was the first one to rush inside. NIlanjana caugh her hand…

" _Arey arey…kahan chali toofan mail?"_ she asked.

Bulbul looked at her…. _"Maasi…aap….wo mumma ne bola ki…"_ she stopped.

" _Mumma ko chhodo, tum yeh pakdo!"_ saying so she put forward two chocolate bars. Bulbul chuckled getting her favorite chocolates and hugged her. Meanwhile , Ruhana came in and was hugged by her sister and mom. Tarika looked around…

" _Vineet kahan hain?"_ she asked.

" _He's off to police station maa. Actually phone aa gaya…kuch urgent kaam tha."_ She said.

Bulbul heard that. She turned to her…. _"Dekha mumma….mujhe pata tha papa ko kuch kaam hi hoga….Nani ne toh sachi aapko hi phone kiya hoga."_ She said.

Ruhana laughed…. _"Tum complaint karna band karo."_

" _Arey…ab papa ki complaint toh karni padegi na….shaadi ke dusre din koi police station jata hai?"_ she said in a complaining tone.

" _Acha acha...papa ko aane do, fir hum unki class lagayenge….lekin usse pehle zara hum kuch baat toh kar le?"_ sachin said pulling her towards him.

" _Bade nanu….aap! "_ she said.

" _haan…..aaj Bulbul aur bade nanu ghumne jayenge….chaloge humare sath?"_ he asked.

She looked at him and then at her mother who nodded a yes. She smiled…

" _Yes….chaliye."_ she said holding his hand.

Sachin smiled and took her outside for a stroll. She chuckled and followed him. Here, Ruhana settled down on the couch. Her mom gave her a cup of coffee. She was surprised…

" _Ma….is waqt coffee?"_ she said.

" _Han….tujhe zarurat hogi. "_ Tarika said sitting down beside her.

Ruhana glanced at her and hugged her. They didn't speak a word but talked many things altogether. After a while, Ruhana lifted her head and looked at her mom…

" _Mumma….mujhe yeh toh nahi pata ki future mein kya hoga lekin tum jo roz mere liye prarthana karti ho na, usme ek prarthana aur karna…"_

Tarika looked at her…. _"tu kya keh rahi hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha Ruhana."_

" _Mumma, bas itni prarthana karna ki jaise aapne mujhe sambhala tha , waise hi main bhi meri beti ko sambhal paungi….kyunki aapke jaisi nahi hai aapki beti…..aur kuch sehen nahi kar payegi ."_ she said.

Tarika understood what she was pointing to. She held her hands….

" _Ab kuch galat nahi hoga beta…..ab sab sahi hoga…tu chinta mat kar."_ She said cupping her face.

Ruhana hugged her again. Everything seemed fine , yet there was some fear and Ruhana couldn't neglect it. Tarika comforted her and meanwtime, Nilanajana came there…

" _Tum office kabse join kar rahi ho?"_ she asked.

" _Main job quit karne ka soch rahi hoon Nilu."_ She informed her sister.

" _But why? You love it right?"_ NIlanjana questioned.

" _Yeah….but ab main apna time Bulbul ko dena chahti hoon. Aur maybe main quit na karke work from home facility avail karlu."_ She said.

" _Jiju maan gaye?"_ NIlanjana asked.

" _Haan ….unhe samjhana aasan tha….filhal toh main bas yahi chahti hoon ki jo jaise chal raha hai , chalta rahe"_ she said.

" _Relax, sab acha hoga."_ Nilanjana said.

Ruhana smiled. Meanwhile, Sachin and Bulbul returned home. Tarika had already arranged lunch. Everyone sat for lunch. They had their lunch with light chit-chats.

.

 _ **Evening**_

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Bulbul , Nilanjana and Sachin were playing Carom board. Abhijeet , Ruhana and Tarika were sitting around. Bulbul was naughty enough to take the charge of the striker even though it was not her turn…

" _Abhijeet…. Bulbul ke sath toh mujhe NIlanjana aur Ruhana ka bachpan yaad aa gaya. Aapko yaad hain jab hum milte they tab carom ki baazi zarur lagti thi."_ Sachin said looking at Abhijeet.

" _Han….aur hum toh teams banakar khelte they."_ ABhijeet said.

" _Haan…kitna maza aata tha. "_ Sachin said.

" _Teams banakar toh hum ab bhi khel sakte hain Mausaji."_ Nilanajana said looking at Abhijeet.

" _Good idea….kyun Ruhana? Humesha ki tarah hum hi jeetenge."_ Sachin said looking at Ruhana.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Aap log kheliye Mausaji…"_

Bulbul chuckled hearing that… _"Mumma carom khelti thi?"_

Abhijeet nodded her head…. _"Haan….aur cheating bhi bahut karti thi."_ He said looking at his daughter.

" _Very bad Mumma….cheating nahi karte."_ She said.  
Ruhana smiled at her…. _"Acha baba thik hain….nahi karit main cheating."_

" _Toh let's play!"_ Bulbul said.

" _Tum apne bade nanu ke sath khelo."_ Ruhana said.

" _Par mummaa…please!"_ she said.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Ruhana moved to open the door and was shocked to find her friend Prachi on the door.

" _Prachi…tum!"_

" _Haan….us din mall mein tumse mulakat hui toh socha ghar aake mil loon."_ Prachi said.

Ruhana managed to smile and let her in.

" _Us din tumse zyada baat nahi ho payi thi , fir pata kiya toh tumhare ghar ka address mila. Kaisi ho?"_ Prachi asked.

" _Main thik hoon Prachi. "_ Ruhana managed to reply.

" _Acha tumhari beti kahan hain? Aur Vineet? Wo kaisa hain? Wo toh achanak sheher chhod ke chala gaya tha na!"_ she asked .

" _aap mere papa ko jaante ho?"_ Bulbul questioned entering the scene.

Prachi turned to her…. _"Bahut achi tarah se! Lekin aapka naam kya hai?"_

" _Bulbul….Bulbul Aggarwal!"_ She replied.

" _Bahut pyara naam hain. Yeh lo…aapke liye."_ She said forwarding a gift box.

Bulbul chuckled… _"thank you!"_

Prachi patted her cheeks when Ruhana said… _"Bulbul, aap room mein jao."_

" _Mumma let me open this gift."_ Bulbul said.

" _Bulbul! Maine kaha na , aap nani ke paas jaiye."_ Ruhana said strictly.

Bulbul's face fell off …. _"Okay mumma."_

She rushed inside. Prachi looked at her…

" _Arey us bachchi pe kyun gussa kar rahi hai?"_ she asked.

" _Bachchon ke sath sakht hona padta hain Prachi. Tum baitho!"_ she asked her to sit.

She served water to her friend when Prachi asked…

" _Tu bahut badal gayi hai Ruhana."_

" _Waqt bahut kuch badal deta hai Prachi….kabbhi kabhi dost bhi."_ She said giving her a glass of water.

Prachi takes the water and questions…. _"Vineet kahan hain? Dikhayi nahi de raha!"_

" _He's busy…lekin tumhe achanak meri yaad kaise aayi?"_ Ruhana questioned.

Prachi glanced at her…. _"Us din mall mein tumhe dekh kar purani yaadein taaza ho gayi…."_

" _Oh…toh tum yeh dekhne chali aayi ki main zinda bhi hoon ya nahi. Afterall tumne hi sabse pehle mera haath chhoda tha na Prachi…..sabse achi dost thi tum meri."_ She said.

" _Lekin Ruhana….ab kya? Kya bulbul sab….."_ but she stopped.

Ruhana turned to her…. _"Sorry Prachi….meri mumma toh yeh kehti hain ki mehmaan ka aadar karna chahiye…lekin problem yeh hain ki ab mujhe tumhari koi zarurat nahi. Tum jao….please….mujhe kya aur kaise karna hain wo main manage kar sakti hoon….so please leave!"_ she said opening the door.

Prachi glanced at her…. _"Ruhana listen to me…."_ She wanted to say something…

" _I said leave Prachi!"_ Ruhana said aloud.

Prachi left from there and Ruhana rushed to her room crying.

.

 **A/N: Okay! SO what did Prachi wanted to say?**

 **She came to regret or to increase the problems?**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there! Here's the next update of Love Will Find You. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last update. Enjoy the new one.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Bulbul moved into Tarika's room and sits on the bed gloomily. Tarika glances at her…

" _Kya hua Bulbul? Itna udaas kyun ho?"_

" _Aapki beti jab dekho mujhe dantti rehti hai… Prachi aunty ne gift diya, wahi toh khol rahi thi. Fir bhi dant diya."_ Bulbul replies sadly.

Tarika smiles…. _"Acha kahan hain teri mumma? Aaj main usey dantti hoon."_ She says.

Bulbul looks at her innocently… _"Sachi? Aap mumma ko samjhao ki wo aise ni dante. I am a big girl now."_ She said.

Tarika smiles and pats her cheeks when she saw Ruhana rushing to her room. She could feel her upset, then looks at Bulbul…

" _beta, tum yahin baitho, main aati hoon."_

Bulbul nods and Tarika moved to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door..

" _Ruhana beta, darwaza khol."_

 _._

But she didn't get any reply. She knocked again, and this time, the door opened. She entered in and found Ruhana sitting on the bed. She moved to her and kept her hand on her head. Ruhana hugs her in the next instant. Tarika pats her back and parts the hug…Ruhana looks at her…

" _Kyun mumma….kyun? Jo baat main bhulna chahti hoon, wo baar baar mere saamne kyun aa jaati hain? Aapne toh kaha tha ki ab kuch galat nahi bhi ho hi raha hain. Jo ho gaya, why can't people forget it? Life meri hain, logon ko kya takleef hain usse?"_ she said while crying.

" _Ruhana shaant ho ja…"_ Tarika tried to calm her patting her cheeks.

" _Aap hi bata do maa main kya karu? Aaj toh sirf Prachi aayi thi…..usne wo saare zakhm kured diye jo bahut mushkil se bhare they….shayad bhare bhi nahi they, lekin haan, main unhe bhul zarur gayi thi. Lekin main nahi chahti ki ab kuch ho…..mujhmein kisi ke sawalon ke jawab dene ki himmat nahi hai maa…"_ she said and was crying hugging her cushion.

Tarika knew what her daughter was going through. She sat beside her and smears her head. Ruhana looks at her…

" _Maine kaha tha na maa….kuch sahi nahi hoga. Maanti hoon ki Vineet hain mere sath , lekin maa…..suna toh pehle bhi maine hi tha aur aaj bhi mujhe hi sunna hoga."_ She said.

Tarika too had tears in her eyes but she controlled herself. She made Ruhaan face herself and cupped her face…

" _Beta, main sab jaanti hoon, lekin jo ho chukka hai , usey toh hum nahi badal sakte. Hum sirf itni koshish kar sakte hain ki hum humare aaj ko behtar banaye. Main jaanti hoon tere mann mein kya chal raha hain, lekin tujhe khud ko sambhalna hoga. Aur tu akeli nahi hain, tere mumma papa tere sath hain humesha….tu jaanti hain na?"_ she said. Ruhana just nodded.

Tarika pulls her in a hug. ….Ruhana whispered in the hug….

" _aapke aur papa ke wajah se hi toh main aaj yahan hoon maa….varna shayad jo main krne ja rahi thi…."_ but she was interrupted by a voice….

" _kya karne ja rahi thi? "_

The ladies turned to the voice and found Bulbul on the door…Ruhana rubbed off her tears and looked at her…

" _Kuch nahi beta.."_

" _Nai nai…aap bulbul se kuch nahi chhupa sakti….bolo kya karne wali thi ap?"_ Bulbul stood in front of her.

Ruhana smiles slightly….. _"Wo main tumhe fir kabhi bataungi. Kahan ja rahi ho waise?"_ she asked looking at her.

" _Bade nanu aur Maasi ke sath walk pe."_ She quickly kissed her on her cheek and left the room.

Ruhana sighed. Tarika turned to her…

" _tune dekha bulbul kitni khush hain. Tujhe uske liye khud ko strong karna hoga. Ab tujhe wo karna hai jo tere liye, Vineet ke liye aur Bulbul k liye sahi hain."_ She said.

Ruhana was sitting and listening to her. Tarika looked at her…

" _Jo hua, usey bhool ja. Yeh sach sirf hum jaante hain, aur koi nahi. Aur jab tak tum teenon saath mein ho, tab tak kuch galat nahi hoga."_ She said.

Ruhana nodded. Tarika wiped off her tears… _"muh dho ke bahar aa jao. Vineet bhi aata hi hoga. He called to tell me ki wo 7 baje tak aa jayega."_ She said.

Saying so, she left the room. Ruhana moved into the washroom and splashed some water on her face. She was still upset and therefore, tears made way out of her eyes. She composed herself, washed her face, and moved out. She looked at herself in the mirror. For a few seconds, she saw her past in front of her eyes…many questions and only taunts. She screamed….

.

A while later, she gained consciousness. She opened her eyesand suddenly felt a stroking pain in her head. She closed her eyes. She opened her eyes on a warm touch on her head. She looked to her side to find Tarika sitting close to her. She made her sit properly, when Bulbul came to her…

" _Mumma, kya hua? Aap chillaye kyun they?"_ she asked.

Ruhana shivered. She realized what she saw and what made her scared. She looked around to find a worried Abhijeet. He turned to Bulbul…

" _Kuch nahi hua beta….tumhari mumma ki tabiyat thik nahi thi na isliye."_ He tried to convince.

" _Lekin mumma ne mujhe kuch nahi bataya. Nai toh main walk par nahi jaati."_ She said innocently.

Vineet entered in the room and smeared Bulbul's head…. _" Chalo bulbul….hum ghar jayenge…aap bahar jao….main mumma ko leke aata hoon."_ He said.

She nodded and rushed out of the room. Abhijeet turned to Vineet….

" _Vineet, tumhe pareshani toh hogi lekin you have to make sure that Ruhana ko kisi baat ka koi stress na ho….jo aaj hua, wo kyun hua yeh tum bhi jaante ho, lekin zyada stress harmful ho sakta hain."_ He said.

" _Aap chinta mat kijiye…main khayal rakhunga. Ab kuch galat toh nahi hoga."_ He said looking at both Abhijeet and tarika.

Tarika nodded..." is waqt sirf tum hi baat sambhal sakte ho Vineet….. Please handle it…main apni beti ko is haalat mein nahi dekh sakti Vineet."Tarika said tearily.

He looked at her and then at Ruhana who was staring the floor blankly. He knew what happened and why it happened. He assured her parents and took her home.

.

Their journey to home was silent. It was only Bulbul who was speaking. She looked at him….

" _Papa …aapko pata hain aaj fir se mumma ne mujhe danta….Wo mumma ki friend hai na Prachi aunty….wo aayi thi….lekin mumma ne mujhe unke samne danta."_ She complained to him.

Vineet was surprised to hear prachi'sname….he uttered… _"prachi."_

" _aap bhi jaante ho unko? Wo buri hain…unhone mumma ko fir se pareshan kiya."_ She said.

To bulbul, it was only her mother's friend, who made her upset and she didn't like it. Vineet was surprised and by the time, they had reached home. Bulbul rushed inside the house and was playing with Bruno, who seemed to wait for her. Ruhana moved silently to her room. Bulbul called her for something , but she was left unheard. Bulbul sighed and turned to her father…

" _Papa! Yeh mumma ko kya hua? Sham se bulbul se thik se baat bhi nahi ki."_ She complained.

Vineet smiles…. _"Koi baat nahi princess….papa hain na. Batao kya chahiye?"_

" _Kuch nahi…..Aap dono se baat karni thi, lekin mumma ne danta toh?"_ she asked.

He smiled…. _"Ab mumma nahi dantengi. Acha tum apne room mein jao….main mumma se baat karta hoon."_

" _main karu mumma se baat?"_ she asked.

He couldn't deny her and so she rushed into her room. She found her standing near the window. She stood near her. Ruhana came out of her trance and looked at her daughter.

" _Kya hua beta?"_

" _Aapko kya hua? Aaj fir se Prachi aunty ne kuch kaha?"_ she asked.

Ruhana looked at her for a few seconds and turned to other side. Bulbul held her hand…

" _Mumma batao na….. Ye prachi aunty chahti kya hain? Jab dekho aa jati hain aur aapko pareshan karke jaati hain."_ She said angrily.

" _han beta, kuch logon ka kaam hi yahi hota hain…dusron ko pareshan karna."_ Ruhana replied.

" _But kyun mumma? Unhe toh mujhse bhi problem hain? Kyun?"_ she asked.

" _Kyunki wo shuru se aisi hain beta….Acha tumhe sona nahi hai, jao, kal school bhi jaana hain."_ She said changing the topic.

" _Main so jaungi mumma…pehle aap batao, unhone aapse kya kaha?"_ she asked again.

Ruhana went to sit on the bed…. _"Bulbul …yeh sab aapko jaanne ki zarurat nahi hain."_ She said.

Bulbul sighed….. _"Mumma please….batao na…..next time jab wo aayengi na…..main unhe unke muh pe jawab dungi…jab dekho aa jaati hain aapko pareshan karne."_ She said.

Ruhana looked at her and smiled a little, but then her hand automatically reached her head. She felt some pain. Bulbul panicked and before she could call Vineet, Ruhana was again unconscious.

She called her father….Vineet came in running… She told him that she was just asking her something and suddenly she went unconscious. Vineet, too, panicked, but asked Bulbul to go to her room while he called the doctor again.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…so what happened to Ruhana?**

 **Why did Ruhana went unconscious twice?**

 **What she was going to do in the past that she didn't do?**

 **Will everything be okay? Stay tuned to know more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello…I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. But, heres the next one.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Recap- Vineet leaves Bulbul and Ruhana to her home for the pagphera rasm as told by Tarika. Later, he went to the police station as he was needed there. At home, while everyone was having a light chitchat, Prachi came to meet Ruhana. She was questioning something that Ruhana wanted to forget. She told Prachi that she knew what she had to do with her daughter and asked her to leave. But , this leads to stress and Ruhana goes unconscious , leaving her parents worried. Even Bulbul is worried. Later, when Vineet came to pick up both the girls, Abhijeet asked her to take care. But when they reached home and Bulbul questioned her about Prachi, Ruhana went unconscious again.**_

Bulbul got panicked as she saw Ruhana and called Vineet. Vineet came into the room and looked at Bulbul and Ruhana. Bulbul held his hand…

 _papa, dekho na mumma ko kya hua hai…._ She said.

He saw Ruhana unconscious and got worried. He made her lie properly on the bed and looked at Bulbul…

 _Kya hua tha beta? Aapne mumma se kuch pucha?_

 _Papa, main toh bas Prachi aunty ke bare mein puch rahi thi. Wo jab bhi aati hain, mumma pareshan ho jaati hai._ She said worriedly.

Vineet patted on her cheeks…. _Acha, koi baat nahi. Abhi tum apne room mein jao….kal school jaana hai na!_ he said.

 _Par mumma…._ She looked at her mother.

He smiled…. _Mumma ko kuch nahi hua….she is fine. Main unhe dawai de dunga…._ He said.

Though unwilling, Bulbul rushed to her room.

.

After a while, Ruhana gained consciousness and found Vineet sitting near her. She held her head as it was paining badly…Vineet gave her water to drink. She sipped some water and then kept it back on the table. He lifted her face….

 _Ruhana….jo ho gaya , usey bhool jao. Please itna stress mat lo._ He said.

She looked at him…. _Tumhare liye kehna aasan hai na…..._ she said.

He looked at her…. _Ruhana….I know humse galtiyan hui hain, infact maine bahut badi galti ki hain, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi hain ki tum akeli ho… main samajh sakta hoon ki tum par kya beeti hain….lekin us ek wajah se hum jeena toh nahi chhod sakte na…._

She was staring the floor with teary eyes. He pulled her in his embrace….

 _Tum jaanti ho, main humesha tumhare saath hoon. Humne Bulbul ke sath ek nayi zindagi shuru karne ka faisla kiya tha…..toh hume wahi karna chahiye. Logon ka kaam toh kehna hai…wo kehte hi rahenge…..hume unse ladna hoga….jaise ab taka age badh gayi thi, waise hi ab kyun nahi?_ he asked.

She parted the hug….. _Tum jaante bhi ho , mujhpar kya beeti thi? Main zinda hoon na, sirf mumma papa ki wajah se …..nai toh shayad main tab hi khud ko khatam kar leti!_

 _._

 _Waise acha hi hota…..agar us din papa ne darwaze ka lock na toda hota, toh yeh sab nahi hota…..na koi humpe ungli uthata, na bulbul ko orphanage mein rehna padta….aur na hi kisi ko koi problem hoti._ She said with a teary voice. Vineet was rooted to his place hearing what she was saying.

 _ ***Flashback Begins***_

It was then, when Ruhana realized that she was pregnant and when she tried contacting Vineet, she couldnt. Though her parents knew the mistake she had made couldnt be changed, but knowing that she was pregnant was more than a shock to them.

Ruhana and Vineet were friends, and when this friendship turned into love, or just attraction , even they didnt know. After knowing the truth, Abhijeet, too tried contacting Vineet and his family, but they couldnt. Instead, they got the information that he and his family had left the city. Ruhana was in such a shock and couldnt believe that Vineet could leave her like that. She had locked herself in her room. Already, she had heard people saying things to her parents. Tarika persuaded her to open the door , but she didnt. Tarika thought that she might have slept after crying a lot.

A while later, when Abhijeet came home and she told that Ruhana had locked herself in her room. He tried and was finally successful in opening the lock, but the scenario in front of him shocked them more.

Ruhana had cut her wrist and blood was oozing out. Tarika rushed to her…

 _Ruhana…..ye tune kya kiya beta…..?_

and Ruhana looked on to her….

 _Im sorry …Im sorry mumma…meri wajah se aapko bahut takleef hui hai na….._

 _Nahi beta…..aisa kuch nahi hai…._ Tarika said trying to convince her.

 _Mujhe pata hai…..maine aapko aur papa ko bahut pareshan kiya hai na…..lekin ab aisa nahi hoga…meri wajah se jo kuch hua, uske liye Im sorry mumma….sorry!_ Her voice faded as she fainted. Tarika looked at Abhijeet….

 _Abhijeet…kuch karo….dekho isne kya kar liya…mujhe meri beti chahiye…..usey nahi kho sakti main…_ she said tearily.

Abhijeet lifted her in his arms and they rushed to the hospital. With gods grace, they had reached the hospital on time, and Ruhana was saved, but was weak.

.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself in the hospital. She looked around and found Tarika sitting near her. Shetried to get up and Tarika helped her. Tarike confronted her….

 _Kya karne ja rahi thi tu? Tujhe andaza bhi hai ki tere maa papa pe kya beetegi?_ she shouted.

Ruhana looked at her….. _Mere hone se kya kuch kam problems hain mumma? Galti toh mujhse hui hain na…..toh saza aapko aur papa ko kyun mile?_ she said in a teary voice.

 _Apne aapko saza dene chali thi tu…..tere bina tere mumma papa ka kya hoga, tune socha?_ Tarika scolded her.

Ruhana looked at her helplessly….. _Par mumma …..ill be still bothering you. Main nahi chahti aapko aur papa ko pareshan karna._ She said tearily.

Tarika hugs her….

 _beta, aise haar kar mushkilon ka saamna nahi kiya jaata. Agar tujhe kuch ho jaata toh humara kya hota? Aur jo galti ho gayi, so hui…..uske liye koi jaan deta hai kya?_ Tarika said.

 _Koi zinda rehne bhi nahi dega mumma….bachche toh mummy daddy ko khush rakhte hain….maine toh bas aapki problems badhayi hain….aur kuch bhi nahi kiya…..Vineet…wo toh kehta tha ki wo humesha mere sath rahega…..lekin wo chala gaya…ab main kya karungi!_ she said as tears rolled down her eyes.

Tarika hugged her trying to calm her. ….

 _Bas….shant ho ja. Aur Vineet ko bhool ja…..nahi tha wo tere laayak….na tere pyar ke kaabil. Hum koi na koi solution dhundh hi lenge._ Tarika said.

Meanwhile, ABhijeet came and informed them that they are leaving Dehradun in next 2-3 days.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Ruhana had tears in her eyes. She looked at Vineet.

 _Itna sab kuch ho jaane ke baad bhi mumma papa ne mera sath diya. Aur maine…..maine unhe kuch bhi nahi diya….sivaye pareshaniyon ke._ she said tearily.

He cupped her face….. _Lekin ab koi pareshani nahi hogi Ruhana…..i promise._ he said.

 _Abhi toh sirf Prachi saamne aayi hain Vineet…..darti hoon agar kabhi Bulbul ko….agar usey sach pata chala toh…agar usne yeh pucha ki wo itne saalon tak orphanage mein kyun_ _thi, toh hum usey kya jawab denge? "_ she asked fearfully.

Vineet couldn't answer her but pulled her in his embrace. Her fear was obvious. Thinking so, he found Ruhana asleep on his shoulder. He made her lie properly on the bed and then left to see Bulbul, who was soundly asleep in her bed. Pecking a kiss on her forehead, he left to his room.

 _ **Next morning...**_

Ruhana went to Bulbul's room to wake her up. She found her sleeping cuddling to her large sized Teddy bear. She smiled and sat beside her and smeared her head. Bulbul blinked open her eyes and was surprised to find Ruhana...

" _Mumma... You okay?" she asked._

Ruhana smiled... "Main thik hoon. Mujhe kya hoga! Chalo, go and get ready, varna school ke liye late ho jaogi." she said setting the things on her bed.

Bulbul nodded... "Okay mumma... But papa is dropping me to school... Okay?"

Ruhana smiled... " han han.. I know. Now go and get ready. Tumhare papa kabhi bhi awaz laga denge jaane ke liye." she said.

At the same time, they heard Vineet calling Ruhana. Bulbul giggled...

" _hihi... Jaldi jao mumma... Nahi toh ACP Vineet naraz ho jayenge."_ she said.

Ruhana shaked her head and walked out of the room.

 _ **On the breakfast table...**_

Both Bulbul and Vineet reached at the dining table at the same time. Ruhana glanced at her...

" _dono baap beti ko kitna time lagta hai taiyar hone mein..."_

 _"karna padta hai mumma!"_ Bulbul said sitting on the chair.

Ruhana shaked her head and served breakfast to them. Bulbul was quite happy to find cheese sandwich and chocolate milkshake in her breakfast. It was then when while munching on her sandwiches, she found Ruhana just sitting. She looked at her...

" _Mumma... Aapko nashta nahi karna!"_ she asked.

" _Nahi... Aaj mumma ka fast hai..."_ she said.

 _"Aaj kya hai?"_ she asked innocently.

Ruhana smiles... " _Aaj Karvachauth hai. Isliye ab mumma raat ko hi khana khayegi." She explained._

Vineet looked at her... "but tumhe kisne kaha vrat rakhne ke liye, you know it is not good for you, at least not now." he said..

Ruhana smiles at his concern... "mujhe kuch nhi hoga Vineet. Bas tum jaldi aa jana. Mumma ka call aaya tha ki Karvachauth hum wahin manayenge..." she informed.

He nodded and, soon after, both Vineet and Bulbul left bidding her bye. Ruhana sat for a while, recalling the incidents and geared up to visit her home for the puja.

.

 **A/N:okay... So an update.**

 **Vineet was baffled to know what Ruhana tried to do earlier in her life.**

 **Next day, she is all set to celebrate Karvachauth with Vineet.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Peoples! I'm back with another update. Thanks to all who reviewed on the previous update. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Ruhana reached to her home as told by Tarika. Her Sister, Nilanjana hugged her before she could enter in. She smiled...and then entered in to be greeted by her mother and maasi. Nilanjana then questioned... "meri gudiya, I mean Bulbul kahan hai?"

Ruhana smiled..."Wo school gayi hain. Vineet ne kaha ki chutti hote hi Inspector Shindey usey ghar drop kar denge."

"I'm glad, she's fine." Nilanjana said.

Ruhana nods yet a sadness covered her face. She turned to her mother...

"Acha maa... Agar kuch kaam ho toh bata do. I'll do that." she asked.

Tarika smiled looking at her... "tu Nilu se Baatein kar. Maine sab taiyari karli hai." she said.

Ruhana nods and meanwhile, Nilanjana pulls her into her room. Ruhana looks at her...

"Kya hua? Tu mujhe yahan kyun layi?" she asked

Nilanjana looked at her..."Bas aise hi. Kuch baat krni thi." she said.

"kaunsi baat Nilu!" she asked.

Nilanjana holds her hands in hers... "I know what you're thinking. Tu abhi bhi pareshan hain?"

Ruhana sighs... "Aur main kya karu yar? I mean, I know Vineet will manage everything but still... Mujhe bahut darr lagta hai...darr lagta hai ki kahin yeh Raaz khul gaya toh main apni beti ko hi kho na doon! Kal toh sirf prachi aayi thi... Agar koi aur aa gaya toh?" she said.

Nilanjan presses her hands..." Relax Roo! Sab thik hoga. Ab Bulbul bhi school mein busy ho jayegi toh zyada sawal nahi fir jiju hain na... Wo sab sambhal lenge... Mujhe vishwas hain. "she tried to convince her.

Ruhana nods..." I hope the same. Because now I want everything to go smooth. "

" Aisa hi hoga. Don't worry. Waise bhi aaj tera fast hain. Cheer up now. " Nilanjana said tapping on her cheeks.

Ruhana smiles. Meanwhile, Tarika calls as she wanted them something to do for the puja. It was almost lunch time when the doorbell rang. Ruhana moved to open the door and found Bulbul. She looked around but found no one. It was then when Bulbul spoke...

"Mumma... Aap kise dhundh rahi ho? Shindey uncle mujhe drop karke chale gaye." She said.

Ruhana smiled and moved aside to let her enter in. Bulbul rushed to her room, which was her mom's room and now she called it as her room. She kept her bag on the bed as Ruhana entered the room. Bulbul chuckles on seeing her as she saw her in a golden red saree.

"Wow mumma...you're looking pretty."

Ruhana smiles and pats her cheeks...

"Acha... Now go and change... And yes... Something is there inside the cupboard for you." she winks at her.

Bulbul chuckles and rushes to open the cupboard when something falls off on her. She holds it and finds it to be a large sized Teddy bear. She chuckled...

"Wooww...inna bada Teddy? Aap laaye mumma?" she looked at Ruhana who nods positively. She jumps out of excitement and then hugs her mother for a lovely present. Ruhana smeared her head and asked her to change into her casuals.

After a little while, Bulbul, Nilanjana, Tarika and Ruhana were sitting in the hall and chatting. It was then when Bulbul told them how her teachers today were looking exceptionally beautiful.

"Pata nahi humare teachers roz kyun nahi aise ready hokar aate? Aisa thodi hota hai ki bas ek din ready ho sakte hai.!" she said looking at her mom.

Ruhana shaked her head... "Unko aur bhi kaam hote hai na beta. Aise thode roz koi ready ho skta hai..."

" Aap bhi toh hoti ho mumma. Waise ek sawal puchu?" she looked at Ruhana innocently.

Ruhana was busy decorating the puja thalis, and so nodded... "han pucho!"

"Aapne fast kyun rakha hai?" she asked.

"taaki aapke papa humesha aapke aur aapki mumma ke paas rahe!" replied Nilanjana.

"Uff! Uske liye fast rakhna thodi zaruri hota hai...papa toh ab mere aur mumma ke sath hi rahenge. Unhone promise kiya tha!" she said hitting her hand on her forehead lightly.

Ruhana and Nilanjana laughed at her statement, and Nilanjana patted on her cheeks..." ab papa ne bulbul se promise kiya hai toh wo zarur nibhayenge. I know that! " she said.

" dekha mumma! Ab toh maasi ne bhi keh diya... Ab fast ki kya zarurat!" she said..

Ruhana smiles... "Wo main tumhe baad mein bataungi... Okay! Abhi mumma ko bahut kaam hain."

At the same time, Supriya came there... She looked at Ruhana...

"waise Ruhana, tumne Vineet se baat karli na? I mean kahin aisa na ho ki wo bhul jaye." she tonted at her.

Before Ruhana could speak, Bulbul replied... "Aisa kuch nahi hoga badi nani. Pap jaldi aa jayenge."

"Kya pata papa ka koi bharosa nahi hai na. Main toh fir bhi yahi kahungi, ki ek baar usse baat kar lena." she said looking at Ruhana.

Ruhana clenched her fists..."Rehne dijiye massiji...aapko kisi ke liye koi chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Aur Vineet ke baare mein toh bilkul nahi. Aap apne room mein jaake aaram kijiye na!" she replied.

Supriya shrugged her shoulders... " ab maine toh sach hi kaha. Kahin aisa na ho ki itihas khud ko dohra jaye. "she said.

Before anyone else could reply, Nilanjana turned to Bulbul..." Beta... Aap apni nani k room mein jao. Dekho unhe kisi help ki zarurat hai kya! " she said.

Bulbul, who was confused with Supriya's words, nodded and rushed to her nani's room. Here, Nilanjana turned to her mother...

"Maa... Aakhir tum chahti kya ho? Jab dekho, kuch na kuch bolti rehti ho. Kam se kam Bulbul ke samne toh soch samajh ke bola karo." she shouted.

Supriya glanced at her daughter.. "maine kuch galat toh nahi kaha. Ruhana ko toh 17 saal pehle bhi Vineet par vishwas tha. Kya tab usne apna vada nahi toda tha?" she said.

"Maa bas bhi karo! Mood mat kharab toh yahan aana hi nahi chahiye tha. " Nilanjana frowned.

Ruhana, who was quiet till now, spoke, "Rehne do, Nilanjana. Mausi ji ko samjhana mushkil hai. Ab unhe jo problem hai, mujhse hain na. Toh mausi, aap directly mujhse kyun nahi baat karti?humesha tonts kyun deti hain? Aapko mujhse takleef hain ya meri beti se?"

"agar aap kisi ko khush nahi dekh skti toh please shant rahiye. Rahi baat jo 17 saal pehle hua tha, toh mausi galti insan se hi hoti hain na? Humse bhi ho gayi. Us baat ko kheenchne ki zarurat nahi hai... Main aapke aage hath jodti hoon. Aainda se mere,meri beti ya Vineet ke baare mein kuch bolne se pehle soch lijiyega. "Ruhana said and was about to leave when supriya said...

" sochne ki zarurat nahi hai tujhe... Tune toh pehle bhi nahi socha tha, toh ab kya sochegi! Jo kuch ho raha hai, wo sab tere hi karne ka fal hai. "she said.

Meanwhile, Tarika too came out and was about to speak, when Ruhana stopped her...

" Rehne do maa... Mausi ko samjhane ka koi matlab nahi hain. Aur mausi, sahi kaha aapne, sab meri wajah se hi ho raha hai na... Toh thik hai... Ab main wahi karungi, jo mujhe pehle kar dena chahiye... Kam se kam, mere maa papa ko aapke tanon se mukti toh milegi. " she said and left the home instantly.

Bulbul, who had heard Ruhana's last line rushed behind her, but Ruhana had already left. A baffled Bulbul calls her father and was worried.

 **A/N :so what is Ruhana upto?**

 **Why is Bulbul fearful and tensed?**

 **How will tarika react?**

 **Stay tuned to know more..**

 **Please read and write.**


	13. chapter - 13

Ruhana left home in anger leaving Bulbul baffled. She turned to Tarika...

"Nani... Ye mumma ko kya hua? Wo kahan ja rahi hai?"

Tarika smeared her head... "Chinta mat karo beta. Mumma aa jayegi." she assured bulbul, but she was herself very tensed. She knew what her daughter could be up to. She called Abhijeet and asked him to come home immediately. She even tried to call Ruhana, but her phone rang in the house. Bulbul tried calling Vineet, but that was all in vain.

Ruhana was walking on the road, unknown of her destination. Supriya's words were echoing in her ears. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She was tired. Tired of the taunts she had to hear, specially from her close people. Her parents had suffered a lot too. Her daughter, about whom she was told that the baby was born dead, had to live in the orphanage, despite of the fact that her mother was alive and was the closest to her. Ruhana suddenly collapsed on her knees, crying bitterly. She blamed herself for everything...

"It's all my fault. Meri wajah se sabko hi takleef hui hai... Lekin main nahi chahti ki meri wajah se Bulbul ko koi takleef ho. Aur fir Vineet hai na... Wo Bulbul ko sambhal lega..." she thought to herself.

"Haan ...yahi theek rahega. Vineet Bulbul ke sath sath mumma papa ko bhi sambhaal lega." She thought to herself.

She got up and started walking aimlessly. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She knew that she did wrong then, but she was a girl, unknown of the consequences of what she did. She liked him and loved him. She love him now, as well. But the people can't stop speaking against them and she didn't want her daughter to know the truth. The questions from her friends , relatives still hurt her. She blamed herself for what all happened in her life and her parents's life too.

Her trance was broken when someone pushed her towards a side and they both fell over the ground. She opened her eyes and found Vineet. He made her stand up and then shouted…

"tum kahan ja rahi thi? Hosh mein ho ya nahi? Ghar se aise hi nikal aayi. Sabko kitni tension hai pata hai tumhe? Kahan gum ho? Agar main nhi aata toh wo accident ho hi jata" he shouted.

"ho jaane dete. Marr hi jati na. Kam se kam sab chain se toh jeete. " she said tearily.

Vineet looked at her.. "Tum pagal ho gayi ho? Kya bole ja rahi ho! Apna na sahi kam se kam mera aur bulbul ka toh socha hota.. " he said.

"Soch hi rahi hoon Vineet. Main nahi chahti ki aage chalkar meri beti mujhe hi galat samjhe. Prachi sach jaanti hai. Uske aane se bulbul mujhse sawal karti hai. Mausiji toh kuch na kuch kehti rehti hai. Main karu toh kya karu? Bulbul ke sawalon ka kya jawab doon main? Bolo! " she said.

Vineet looked at her silently. She held his hand…

"Tumse koi kuch nahi kahega Vineet. Log mujhe kehte aaye hain aur kahenge. Bulbul se koi galti hogi toh uske liye bhi main zimmedar hongi. Aisi zindagi se acha hai main marr jaun. "she said and burst out crying.

He pulled her in a hug… "kuch nahi hoga Ruhana. Ab kuch galat nhi hoga. Tum akeli nhi ho. Jisko jo kehna hai kehne do. Ab hume Bulbul ke liye jeena hoga. Ab tak jo hua so hua, usey bhool jao. Hume bas Bulbul ko achi parvarish deni hai. Usey uski maa jaise strong banana hai. " he said parting the hug.

He wiped off her tears and cupped her face…" tum itni weak nahi ho ki kisi ke kuch kehne se toot jao. Main hoon na tumhare saath. Hum milkar problems ka saamna karenge. Sab thik ho jayega Ruhana. Trust me! " he said.

She nodded affirmatively and kept her head on his chest. He smeared her back and after a while, he took her back home.

 **A/ n : hello people.** **I know I'm hell late. But here's a new chapter. Do leave a review.** **And DM me of you want to read more from me.**


End file.
